The Fighters High School
by Capt.Freedom
Summary: Naruto starts his first day at his new school but little does he know what awaits him and all his friends and the new ones he will make and the new enemies he will also make. this is a Cross over Fic for Naruto and Kenichi THD rated-M for strong language sexual scenes
1. Prologue

The Fighters High

School

_A cross-over Fan-Fic of Naruto, and _

_Kenichi -Histories Strongest Disciple_

_By_ Capt. Freedom

The Prologue

**Parent Advisory! **

This Fan-Fic is Rated M-(Mature) do to there is strong language and sexual scenes in this story. I do not own the rights to Naruto or Kenichi- Histories Strongest Disciple they belong to their creators.

* * *

The story will be taking place in Kenichi's world where he has already started living at the Ryōzanpaku Dojo and has already had a few fights with Ragnarok. As for the characters from Naruto I picked only a select few to join in on this Fic and I will get to them here in a few moments. Pretty much Naruto and the Gang are new students going to the same school as Kneichi, Miu and everyone else. Their are a few changes I have made like to Naruto's and Gaara's demon's in this Fan-Fic they more of a family curse for them But I well get more into detail about that as the story goes on. This story fellows Naruto and the Gang with Kenichi and everyone else taking a more side roles.

Their will be quit few skills I will not use like the Shadow-clone jutsu being one, because this Fan-Fic is based more on their skills in fighting then tricks like in the Naruto Anime.

Characters from Naruto: 

Naruto and his family aka his mother and father: Naruto's father works for the police force and is starting a new unit like the U.S. SWAT teams but with a Ninja twist, and his mother is a stay at home wife.

Shino Aburame and his family: His family is still into insects and are the leading entomologist in the area.

Akamaru: is still Kiba's pet and partner.

Chouji Akimichi and his family: His family owns and runs one of the biggest and well known restaurants in town.

Gaara, Temari and Kankurou their mother and father: Their mother is also a stay at home wife and their father is a high level businessmen that only wants the best for his family their last name is Kaze and the company that their father runs is Kazekage industry that makes every thing from child's toy's to top of the line computer components for the J.S.D.F and other N.A.T.O. forces.

Sakura Haruno: she lives with her mother who became drunk after her father ran off when she was younger so Sakura had to grow up fast.

Kakashi Hatake: Is Naruto's uncle on his fathers side and gym a teacher at the school they all attend. He was a former member of the J.S.D.F but was discharged after a training accident that damaged his left eye.

Hiashi Hyuuga: Is the head of the Hyuuga family and it's business he is Neji's guardian till he turns 18.

Hinata Hyuuga: still her same old self but her mother is not around and her Aunt is Anko Mitarashi. Neji Hyuuga: After his father passed away he has to live with his uncle to stay near his Girlfriend Tenten and attend school until he turns 18.

Kiba Inuzuka and his family: Tsume Inuzuka his mother and his sister are veterinarians because of their love and the bond they have with animals.

Jiraiya is a writer and is married to Tsunade who is a doctor at the local hospital's ER and they are Naruto's aunt and uncle from his mothers side they are both younger looking but Jiraiya has shorter hair like Naruto's father does.

Might Guy: is Lee's father, He runs a gym in town. (O.M.F.G what a shock right? Let the truth be know LOL.)

Anko Mitarashi: Is Hinata's and Neji's aunt and she works for the J.S.D.F(Japanese Self Defense Force) as an interrogator. She is secretly dating her CO(commanding officer) Ibiki Morino.

Shikamaru Nara and his family: Shikamaru's father Work's for Temari's father running the computer department of his company as the Head of the IT department, Shikamaru is still as lazy as every with his high IQ.

Sarutobi Hiruzen: Is the school principle and does not tolerate Naurto's jokes but he respects him as a student who tries his best.

Shizune: is Tsunade's sister as well as a nurse at the same hospital as Tsunade and is always trying to keep her big sister out of trouble and debt as well, she also has a soft spot for Naruto like an older sister would.

Tenten: lives with her mother she has a brother that moved out to study abroad, she is in love with Neji but she feels she could be doing so much more to help him.

Sasuke and his family: Are not so great off, His father is a yakuza gang boss and his older brother Itachi is wanting to take over the family business.

Ino Yamanaka: Her and her parents own a flower shop just as they do in the anime. Her father works of the J.S.D.F as well a hand-to-hand combat instructor. Her and Chouji are dating and she keeps forcing him to lose wight for his own health.

Their a few parings I know I will catch flack for but trust me it helps with my story and that is what matters I think, But I will not tell you them all you have to wait and find out. I like the pairings I picked and if you don't like them I respect that you like your choices so all I ask is you respect my choices and don't hate on me for what I like.

As for the Kenichi- H.S.D characters they will all be here we need as many bad guys and I will change the way a few characters form Kenichi's world react to what happens to them after they lose. Well If this has kept you Interested and your ready for the main story then move onto the next page because that is where it all starts.


	2. Chapter 1

The Fighters High

School

A cross-over of Naruto and

Kenichi histories strongest disciple

_By Capt. Freedom_

inner thought's or speaking to one's self in the mind.

**yelling or loud noises**

_"Normal_ speaking"

I do not own right's to ether anime so you know this is just a story that popped into my head one day.

* * *

It was a normal morning at the Ryōzanpaku Dojo it all started with Akisame waking Kenichi up at 5am for his morning training that always started with a few laps around the city.

"Wake up Kenichi it's time to start your morning training." Akisame said nonchalantly as he always did while stroking his mustache. But all that came from the sleeping teen was a few groans as he looked up at his master and his head feel back into the pillow with a **THUMP**. "Oh dear I guess he must be to tired to do my morning training I guess he will have to train with Apachai then."

Just as Akisame said the big guys name he popped his head into Kenichi's room with his index finger in he mouth all puzzled because he heard his name. "Apa... Akisame did you just see a brown blur go by?"

_5 seconds earlier _

Just as Kenichi heard Akisame start to say Apachai's name, he was up dressed and running for the door as Apachai's head popped in the door way. Kenichi ducked under the Muay Thai fighters arm and ran to the main gate and started to do his warm up exercises for the run.

_Back in Kenichi's room _

"I have to write that down as a new why to motivate him more," Akisame said out load as he pulled out a little blue notebook from his shirt and scribbled his thought down. He turned to see Apachai still in the door way puzzled on what past him so fast. As Akisame walked out to the main gate he saw Miu doing the budget books for the Dojo and he felt real bad that she did so much for them and only asked that they all behaved. "Hey Miu I need you to do me a favor today." Miu looked up from the budget books and at Akisame. With an annoyed look on her face.

"Yes what is it Akisame?" Miu said as she placed her pencil down.

"I need you to take Kenichi for his morning run using the tire this morning I have an emergency I have to take care of at my clinic he is already waiting at the gate." he said to the blonde haired, blue eyed teenager.

"But Akisame my grandfather needs me to finish the books before I go to school." she said as she humph at the thought of not being able to finish and her grandfather getting upset with her.

"Don't worry I am sure you can make Kenichi finish fast enough to get back in time for you to finish them." Akisame said with his joyful smile.

"Okay Akisame but you owe me a big one for this got it or you wont get any dinner because I will give it to Kenichi do you understand me?" The young blonde said as she got up and walked to meet Kenichi at the main gate to Ryōzanpaku.

As Kenichi was finishing his stretches he saw Miu walking toward him and his mind drifted off to his own little dream world that was until she striped ankle weights to his ankles and sat on the tire and smacked him with the same stick Akisame uses on him, his first thought was Miu just playing with him but the second and third and even the forth hit started to get harder.

"I am taking you for your run today and your doing 10 laps so move it now Kenichi or you will never be able to protect me from anything." Her words cut through Kenichi's heart like a hot knife through butter and he started running like he was being chased by Shigure trying to train him about weapons.

As he finished his 5th lap around the city Miu checked her watch he had ran for about an hour and had finished 5 laps making in now 6am they had to be at school at 8am and she still had to finish the budget books for the dojo and that would take another 30 minutes and walking to school would take about 25 minutes leaving her with only a 5 minute gap for her to work with so she smacked Kenichi 3 more times saying "Kenichi if you don't finish theses last 5 laps in 45 minutes you will not be getting breakfast." Of course she was lying and she would make him a special lunch for today. That is if he finished on time.

_Across town _

"Naruto it's time to get up your father is leaving don't you want to say good by?" His mother called up to him from down stairs. To be honest Naruto was already up and dress in his new school uniform tho he hated the color so much it like a navy blue and white. "Ya mom I will be right down tell dad to wait a minute ok?"

Naruto's mother smiled toward her husband as he held her tight and and kissed her.

"You know that boy take more after you each day dear do you know that." "Mister Minato Namikaze how dare you talk to me your loving wife Kushina Uzumaki like that." She said jokingly and she pushed him away from her as Naruto came walking down the stairs with his bag over his shoulder.

"Hey dad I hope you have a great day at the station with the new police unit that they have you starting up."

"Thanks son and I hope you have a great first day of school oh by the way your mother said she will make you your favorite breakfast for you for your first day at your new school." Naruto's eyes went wide and shown like the sun at his fathers words and he looked at his mother.

"Oh dear looks likes I will really have to do it now" She whispered to her husbands ear as she pushed him out the door and slammed it behind him with a vain ready to pop out of her head. As she went back to walk to the kitchin to start cooking their was a knock at the door at first she thought it was her husband coming back because her for got something. So she closed her eyes and got ready to yell as she opened the door she yelled "**I SAID GO TO WORK ALREADY YOU DAMN LAZY BUMB!**" as she finished she opened her eyes to see a young woman with blond hair in for ponytails standing their shocked at the out burst of the older woman. At this moment all Naruto could do was laugh as he sat on the stairs holding his sides because of the pain till he saw who it was.

"Oh crap Temari it's you" Both mother and son said in unison. Till Naruto's mother kept going on about how Naruto's father would not go to work and kept messing around. Both woman chuckled as the blonde woman stepped into the house and removed her shoes.

'Well I will go start breakfast would you like something to eat Temari?" she said looking out at he to teenagers smiling at each other.

"Why yes please miss Uzumaki that would be great I left early to run a few errands and I did not have a chance to eat this morning."

"Sure Temari don't worry about it your like a daughter to me." This made Temari smile but her smile was short lived as she was pulled by the wrist by a sitting Naruto and she landed on his lap with a thud as she was being pulled she let a mild squeak out do to being surprised by his actions.

Naruto leaned in close and so did Temari as they shared their first kiss of the day tho both of them had a feeling that they were being closely watched. Then something moved and Naruto saw it out of the corner of his eye, it was a eye made out of sand. "It's your brother." "Which one Naruto?" " gaara." they said to each other as the broke their kiss just enough to speak. At this she seemed to get ready made she stood up and looked at where the eye was but it ducked about the corner to hide from her "Gaara I know your using your third eye technique now just come out now." The eye showed part of it's self from around the corner and then slowly came out fully "Gaara I can't believe you, you promised you would not spy on me and Naruto any more." The eye looked down like the owner of it was ashamed. "Gaara you, me and mom are going to have a talk about invading other peoples privacy when we get home from school do you understand me?" The eye shook up and down as to say yes I understand and it disappeared. "I am so sorry Naruto but I just don't understand why he wont grow out of spying on us."

"Did you ever think that your his older sister and he only wants to protect you and keep you safe?"

"Yes I did and I let him spy on us on one of our dates just so he could see how you treat me and he was really happy with the way you did you gave me everything I want that day." She went and sat next to him on the stairs, She looked up at Naruto and smiled as she kissed him again.

"Breakfast is ready you two come and eat it before it gets cold." Naruto's mother called as the two slowly pulled apart from their long kiss.

_Down the road_

A young brunette with her hair up in two buns stood outside a really large compound with a sign that read Hyuga residence. She stood waiting rocking back and forth from her heels to her toes waiting for someone to come out.

"Damn it Neji I told you to be ready before I got here." she was saying like he was standing right their. "I told you I was going to be here at 6:20am but nooo you are still getting ready" she said as she turned round on her heels. Damn it why do I love this guy so much tho he always makes me wait for him?  She was going to yell at the big gates in front of the house but as she turns around she finds Neji standing right in front of her.

"I'm sorry Tenten I was helping Hanabi with her homework because my uncle Hiashi

said I had to and sense my father passed I have lived under his roof and I have to do what he says or I will be kicked out."

"Im sorry Neji I completely forgot about deal you made with your uncle to be able to stay here near me."

"It's ok Tenten I only have to live with it till I turn eighteen or I get a job." he said eying his Girlfriends body in the school uniform. They started walk to towards town to get the last few things they need for school before it started.

"Neji I can talk to my mother and see if she does not mind if you stay with us and sens my brother moved out we have a spare bedroom and you wont have to worry about rent my mom loves you and she loves seeing us both happy."

"I know Ten" he only shortened her name when he is thinking or down about something. "It's just getting harder to deal with him even Hinata is getting his wrath and she is 25% more blood related then me he seems to only care about Hanabi he does not see that we are trying our best, hell our aunt Anko Mitarashi is really helping Hinata with all her problems but she has always cared for Hinata more then any one else." Tenten could not take it anymore she stepped in from of him and slapped him across the face and yelled at him

"Why …. why do you think you have no one to care for you w... what a... about m...me and m... my mom I …. just old you she loves you like a... s... son? Neji was still in shock that she really hit him she never hit him she always raised her hand like she was going to but she never did hit him. All he could do was look away from her but she yelled at him more.

"Don't you dare look away from me when I am talking to you Neji Hyuga I want you to look me in the eyes and say that you know you have people that care about you and that they love you more then any one else in the world. I want you to say it now Neji please I need to hear you say those words." she said as she was hitting his chest and slowly fighting to stay standing as she sunk to her knees on the ground.

No more then 12 feet away where another couple, Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akimichi both of them just stared at their two friends in disbelief they had never seen Tenten act like towards Neji like that, and it pained both of them to know what the two of them are going through. Chouji placed one of his hands on Ino's and leaned in and kissed her cheek breaking her focus from her friends situation she turned to say something but was silenced by a kiss from her boyfriend.

"Ino I love you." he said as soon as their lips came apart before she could even say a word after the kiss. He just stared at her with the dumb dopy smile he always had on his face.

"And I love you." She said as she smiled and took the last stick of dumplings on Chouji's plate.

Hey I was eating those Ino." he said trying to reach them but he was just out of reach.

"To bad Chouji I want you to go on a diet you have to lose some of the wight or you will start to get sick and I can't having my boyfriend get sick now can I." she winked at him and he finally gave in to her demands. "Besides Chouji I want you do be able to last longer or you wont be able to satisfy my needs."She whispered into his ear causing him to blush as she went to pay their bill sense it was her turn.

_Back at Ryōzanpaku _

Miu and Kenichi and finished Kneichi's ten laps around the city as he was taking off the ankle wights Miu ran off finish the Dojo's budget books but when she got their it was not the same as she left it. She walked up to the books and saw their was a note on them that had from Akisame in Akisame's hand writing. The note read

"Dear Miu I know how hard you work for all of us and I could not see you do something to trivial so I thought I would help you relax but helping Kenichi train this morning don't worry about the books I took care of them from now I will do the books my art can wait thirty Minutes to help you out so next time just bring them to me okay by the way I was not telling you the full truth about my clinic their was not an emergency I just had to give Takeda his daily treatment."

As she read the note she felt a tear run down her cheek but she thought she would just give the books a once over just to make sure they were done right but when she looked at them they were better then she has ever done them she kept messing a decimal point here and their that had always throw off the books now she felt like a real blonde. But she shook it off to go get changed into her school uniform and wait for Kenichi by the front door to the house.

Kenichi and every one had quick male because Miu messed it up so she made something easy and something her and Kenichi could eat on the way to school.

"Hey Miu." Kenichi said while eating his sandwich. "Are you feeling ok you seem completely out of it for the past hour you burnt breakfast you have never done that before well that I know of sense I have been living with you at Ryōzanpaku."

"Oh sorry it just feels odd how Akisame asked me to help you this morning but he lied to me for the reason."

"Well that does not surprise me to be honest but he is a great master when he has to be."

"Your right Kenichi but he is also a great friend as well."

_At the front of the school _

Every one was holding hands with the boyfriend or girlfriend but not one couple it was Neji and Tenten she was still upset with him tho he finally said the words she so desperately wanted to hear from him. But she had to make him pay some how for hurting her. Naruto and Temari saw two more of their friends it was Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga tho they were dating secretly every one knew about it but her father because she was sure if he found out about her and Kiba he would have him killed Neji was just happy to see her happy and he was not going to stand in the way of that. Temari gave Naruto a peck on the cheek and said she would see him in class and ran off to find her brothers hoping they weren't already causing trouble.

A pink hared girl that Naruto has known sense kindergarten came running up to him panting heavily as she tried to catch her breath she tried to speak "Hey... N... Naruto... h... have you... s... seen... Sasuke?" She panted a few more times before she finally managed to catch her breath.

"Sorry Sakura but I have not seen him I just got here with Temari and she just ran off to find her brothers. Sakura scoffed and hung her head low.

"Naruto can I ask you a question? Am I a bad Girlfriend?" Naruto knew this was catch twenty-two and he was not falling for it this time.

"Sadly Sakura the only two that can truly tell you that are you and Sasuke I can't really say on the girlfriend part but on the friend part you could be a little nicer to people you know." Sakura was about to hit him when a limo pulled up with a fan on the side of the door and every one knew who it was as Sasuke stepped out he turned around and yelled at the person in the back. "** I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE HOME TONIGHT I HAVE MORE IMPORENT THINGS I HAVE TO DO ANYWAY!**" he yelled and slammed the door leaving the whole crowed of people shocked for they never seen him like that. Even Sakura was scared to talk to him but he came up to her and took her hand and kept waking to the school building. Just as the bell started to ring and every one hurried to their class rooms Kneichi and Miu got to their class room just in time to be safe from standing in the hall.

In front of the class room stood six new student that Miu had never seen before, the teacher started the introductions and one of the student seem ready and eager to do is introduction he kept fidgeting. The first student up was the blonde haired boy with what seemed to be whiskers on his face and he finally stopped fidgeting as he was able to step forward. "Hi their my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I will one day be the number one fighter in the world believe it."

The other five students standing in the front face-palmed when the rest of the class sweat-dropped and one person busted out laughing so had she almost feel out of her seat. The one laughing was none other then Kisara Nanjō she had a bad rep being she was a member ok a gang called Ragnarok one of the most powerful gangs in town. But before Kisara had time to relax another student garbed her hair and pulled her up by it causing her to yelp in pain

"I am Temari my last name is not important but this is to everyone and anyone who makes fun of my boyfriend and or tries to hurt him they will answer to me am I understood." She said making it really clear to Kisara who was really scared because not even her or Miu could see her move from where she stood in the front of the room. Temari let Kisara go and she feel to the floor in a mix of shock and fear.

The next student that introduced himself was wearing a gray jacket with what looked like dog fir around the rime of the hood. "I am Kiba Inuzuka." he stepped back and the next one stepped up "I am Shino Aburame I am going to be the top entomologist." the next student that stepped up had pink hair and got a few odd looks at first. "Hi I am Sakura Haruno I like music and I want to become a great doctor one day." Just as she finished every one heard a bag being ripped open and looked at the last and final student.

"Ummm... hi I am Chouji Akimichi I have an eating disorder that my Girlfriend is trying to help me brake." Just as he finished his sentence the classroom door slammed open everyone looked on at the long haired blonde that was staring at Chouji he was paralyzed with fear that he could not even utter a single syllable all he could do was stare at his girlfriends face.

"Chouji I do not know how nor do I care how you got those chips by me but you will give them to me right **NOW!**" she screamed and all he could do was watch as she took and stomped on his favorite snack of all, Bar'Ba-Q'd pork flavored chips. After she was done with her onslaught of the chips she turned to the class "If I find out any one is sneaking my boyfriend any food that is not healthy." she grabbed the broom by the door and held in in one hand and crushed it "That will be your neck am I understood people?" everyone including he friends that already knew the rule shook their heads and did not say a words she had made it almost all the way back to her classroom that was, till some one said "Damn what a Bitch." just then every one heard running coming form down the hall and she stopped at the door. "What was that? Did I hear you right? I want to know who said that right now?" she said with what to every one seem to be killer intent like she was god's son the desk parted like the red sea to reveal a scared shit-less Ukita Kōzō. She walked over to him and grabbed him and threw him to the front of the class room Ukita was called Uktia the thrower but now he had just been thrown harder, faster and feather then he has ever thrown some one. By this time Kenichi and Miu where wonder where these students had come from.

After everything and everyone had calmed down and Ino had left to go back to class the rest of the student took their seat's Naruto and Temari wanted to sit together but the teacher would not allow it to happen so they let it be. As the day went by it came to lunch and Kenichi and Miu where sitting on the roof of the school when Niijima showed up to tell them about the other new students but then the door to the roof blow open and a group of 14 students walked out and sat ether with the friends or their BF's/GF's but they could not find a good group pairings for lunch so that all sat in on big group.

"As I heard it you have 6 of them in your class am I right Kenichi oh and you met a seventh one as well already when she barged into your class." he slithered over to Miu like a snake going to a heating lamp. Kenichi punched Niijima so hard he flew all the way to the drainage ditch running near the school.

"Damn that guy he really gets on my nerves some times I just want to kill him or maybe I will ship him off to some country to be dissected by scientist." Miu was just giggling at how Kenichi was acting. But for some reason she kept being drawn to the group of 14 students sitting on the other part of the roof she could feel two dark presents with in the group but she did not know what they were for she never felt something like that before. Nor could she tell who they where.

_**After school in front of the **_

_**school building**_

As the day came to a close every one was ready to go home Tenten and finally lifted Neji's punishment and they he walked her home holding her hand and Ino and Chouji were walking home so she could make him and his family a healthy dinner. Kiba walked with Hinata half way home with Neji and Tenten but left so her father would not find out. Shikamaru was as lazy as ever and had already left as soon as the bell rang to leave so he could go home and sleep. Gaara and Kankurou where trailing Temari and Naruto to their own house they would just say they where working on their tracking skills if they got caught but they where just being nosy as all younger brothers are to their older sister.

Lee Guy was picked up by his father Might Guy and they went to the gym to work out, Every one swear that some how he was better then they expected. Sasuke was picked up by one of his family drivers and Sakura asked if it was alright if she came over, all he did was slide over and she sat down next to him as the driver closed the door and got in and drove off. Shino was asked to help by Kenichi with the insects that had been plaguing the gardening club so he willingly went to help.

As Naruto and Temari where walking down the street they could feel two people following then but their was also a third both Naruto and temari knew who the first two are "Of course Kankurou put Gaara up to this one no doubt." Temari thought to herself "looks like I will have to have mom include Kankurou in this lil chat later." but what was really bothering her was the third person. Both Gaara and Kankurou had sensed the person as well but they let the person be and soon the person left. "Hey Naruto?"

"Ya Temari what is it?" Naruto said as he and Temari reached the little gate leading to a path of bricks up to the house.

"I just wanted to say good night and sweet dreams ok." both of the lovers smiled and shared a passionate kiss between them as Temari's mother watched from the kitchen smileing.

"Naruto smiled and said you know your mom is watching us." Temari turned around and saw her mother now standing in the door with Gaara and Kankurou standing behind her. "Their waiting for you." Naruto said as he kissed her cheek once more

"No their waiting for us Naruto." Temari corrected her boyfriend who was now puzzled. "OH fuck I forgot to tell you Naruto my mom invited you over for dinner." Temari was hitting and kicking herself mentally for forgetting. As if on cue Temari's mother calls out to them asking if they where just going to stand their or where they going to come in for dinner. They both walked up the path while holding each others.

_After dinner with Temari _

Naruto was as happy as a clam he made it home and saw his mother and father where asleep on the couch and his fathers white and red jacket was on the floor. So Naruto pick up his fathers jacket and lied it over his mother who was in his fathers arms. Little did Naruto know his father was awake. Just as Naruto was about to walk out of the room he tells Naruto good night and the both smile as they look at each other. Naruto walks up to him room and starts the paper work he has to fill out for school he will have his parents do their part of to in the morning before he goes to get Temari. As he finishes his paper work his cellphone buzzes to life he lookes and sees it's a text massage from Temari.

"Today was great Naruto I was thinking maybe tomorrow after school we can go out I will even treat you to ramen?" the last word kept ringing I his head like bells going off.

Naruto calmed down and started to text back. "Sure Temari that will be wonderful but you don't have to treat me." he sent the text and waited for her response.

His phone buzzed again. "I know I don't have to but I want to Naruto I have the right to spoil the person I love don't I?" Naruto smiled and leaned back in his chair and started to text back has his phone buzzed again and it was another text from Temari. "And don't even think about telling me I should let you spoil me because I may be the daughter of a vary highly respected businessmen who is head of a major company I get enough people trying to spoil me got it mister?" All Naruto could to was laugh at first.

"I know Temari but I feel that I should spoil you to a some point or it just does not feel right to me ok. :)" He put a smile at the end of he massage and sent it.

_In Temari's room_

She had her head lying on her desk feeling like she just yelled at him. "Damn it why did I send that last text?"  she thought to herself. As her phone buzzed and she was afraid to look at it at first fearing what he said. But she worked up the courage to look at the text."I know Temari but I feel that I should spoil you to a some point or it just does not feel right to me ok. :)" As she read it she felt a sigh of relief come from her. When their was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." she said and right after that Gaara came in holding his hands behind his back. "What what do you need help with Garra?" She said as looked sent a massage back to Naruto.

"Umm. You see Temari." he paused here and thought about his next words not sure how to put them together. "Temari I just wanted to know how should I approach a woman that I like?" the question completely caught Temari off guard that she almost fell out of her chair. Both Temari and Gaara sat up talking while she also texted Naruto till Gaara was satisfied with the information he got from his older sister. "Oh and Gaara one more thing." she said as her brother went to close the door.

"You might also want to try laying off the energy drinks and high caffeine stuff as well okay." That sentence he did not like and she knew it and he made sure he did not like he slammed her door closed it knocked a picture of her and Naruto off the wall in her room tho it did not brake the glass in the frame she ran over and quickly picked it up.

_Across town in an abandoned wear house _

Kisara as plotting her revenge against Temari for the way she treated her in class for laughing at Naruto. "That bitch will die I promise you that. Kōga the kicker was sitting near by and just so happened to open his mouth at the wrong time"What about the other blondie with the huge rack I thought she was fist on your list Kisara?" Kisara kicked him so hard he flew across the rooms and was knocked out cold when he hit the wall. "Shut up you dumb ass little dope or I will personally see to it that you will be kicked out of Ragnarok." tho her threat fell on deaf ears sense he was knocked out she let him be as she walked home to sleep.

* * *

Plz review I would love info on how I did with this and if people would like me to keep it going I know this chapter was really dry but I wrote it all as I was going and I was up past 3am writing it so plz review ok. I will be most grateful.


	3. Chapter 2

The Fighters High School

Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or Kenichi Histories Strongest Disciple.

_Thoughts or daydreams._

Inner thought's or speaking to one's self in the mind.

**yelling or loud noises**

"Normal speaking"

* * *

**Please Review after reading all writers know how much Reviews help so please just leave a review even if it is short.**

* * *

It was the second day school and every one was starting to settle into a normal schedule well that was everyone but Naruto he was running around the house looking for his school paper work that his mom and dad filled out but it seemed to disappear.

"**MOM I can't find the paperwork for school are you sure it was in dad's study?"** Naruto yelled from the other side of the house.

"Yes honey I knew it's their I just saw it their before your father left for work." Naruto's mother called from the other side of the house when their was a knock at the door.

"Mom can you get the door I can't leave till I find those papers." He called back to his mother who was already walking to the door.

Naruto's mother opened the door to be greeted by a upset Temari. "What's wrong Temari Dear?" Naruto's mother asked looking at the young woman.

"Well for one Naruto was soupose to pick me up from my house but he did not show so that is number one and number two is that the has not returned any of my calls or texts that I sent him this morning."

"Oh dear I am sorry Naruto's been looking for the schools paperwork that his father had to fill out but he must have misplaced it we have both been looking for over and hour."

"Geez I swear that boy would lose his head if it was not attached to his body." Temari walked in and took a seat in the kitchen as the older woman got two glasses for some juice and pulled a jar of orange juice from the refrigerator.

"Mom I have been through every piece of paperwork on dad's desk and all around it but I can't find them." Naruto says as he comes around the corner walking into the kitchen and stops dead in his tracks. "T... Te... Temra... Temari what are you doing here I said I was going to meet you at your house at seven." Temari looked at the watch on her wrist and then looked at the clock on the wall in the kitchen.

"Naruto what does that clock say?" She said as she pointed at the clock hanging over his right shoulder. Naruto slowly turned around and looked at the clock that said 7:30am and slumped to the floor in fear of what Temari was going to do to him. And just then the house phone rings and Naruto's mother goes to answer it.

"Temari I am so sorry I lost track of time looking for the paperwork." he said as he hung his head low while still sitting on the floor.

"Naruto I called you four times and sent you at least a dozen texts wondering where you where I thought you got hurt or worse." She got up and walked over to him which made his even more scared of what she would do. But she leaned against him while on her knees and wrapped her arms around him causing her breast to push against his back and she put her head on his shoulder and hugged him tight. "Don't ever make me worry again okay." she said as she kissed his cheek.

Naruto placed a hand on her hands and turned and smiled at her and kissed her lips. But then they heard a cough come from the door way. They both turned to see Naruto's mother standing their with a smile oh her face and both Naruto and Temari turned seven shades of red. "Naruto your father made a mistake and took your paperwork with him to work he already called the school and said that he will drop it off later today okay and your father says he is sorry and that he will make it up to you okay, well you two better get going or you will be late and that will not be good." With that Temari got up as well as Naruto and they both ran for the door.

_Near the school _

Neji, TenTen, Hinata and Kiba where walking to school together. All four of them seemed to have something on their minds but nether of them had the same thing on their mind. Hinata's father told Neji to start looking for a job and have one before the middle of the school year or he wont help Neji with school any more. He also told Hinata that she is getting close to age to be married and that he would start looking for a suitable husband for her for a arranged marriage and she did not know if she should tell Kiba. As for Kiba, Akamaru had gotten sick the night before and was not doing so great when he left to meet up with the other three he begged his mother to stay home to keep an eye on him but he was out voted by his older sister who promised that she would watch over him as if he was hers. As for TenTen she was thinking about what Club she wanted to join but their where so many to pick from she was getting confused. No one was paying much attention when they ran into Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Gaara and his older brother Kankurou. The huge group all smashed together and all of them were on top of Shikamaru who some how landed looking up at the sky thinking how troublesome this day was going to be.

"**What the hell watch where your going next time**." They all started yelling at each other and getting ready to fight when Naruto and Temari showed up with a puzzled look on their faces as every one was laying on the ground and fighting with each other and the only one not say anything was Shikamaru.

As Miu and Kenichi came around the other comer they saw the large croup and Miu felt the two evil presents in the group "Hey Miu is something up every time you see them you just stare at them all?"

"Kenichi do you get a feeling like there is something bad coming form two people in that group?" Kenichi looked over at the group.

"Now that you mention it Miu I am getting an odd feeling about two of them." They both watched the group more closely trying to pinpoint the two that had the odd aura emanating from them. But they were shuck from their thoughts when the group started to apologize and walk towards them and the school.

As the group neared the school their thoughts all went to getting through the day till Chouji said something. "Hey guys after school my family is have a birthday for me at their restaurant and your all welcome to join us if you guys want and it's all you can eat to." Chouji said with a smile on his face that was short lived because of Ino glaring at him trying to make her thought's know to him which he know what her glare meant.

No one spoke up right away but soon they were all joining in on the conversation all but two and they were Neji and Hinata their thoughts were still on what Hinata's father told them. As the couples went their own ways to their friends and classes the cousins just stood in the schools court yard thinking oh brought out of their thoughts when they realized that they were the only ones not in class.

"Hinata tell your father that you will be going with the others to the party and that I will be home to help Hanabi with her home work."

"Um... Ne... Neji?" Neji looked at his cousin waiting for her to say what she wanted. "Neji I was thinking you should spend time with TenTen she loves you every one knows it."

" **I KNOW THAT HINATA DO YOU THINK I AM STUIPED THAT'S THE PROBLEM I LOVE HER TO BUT YOU DAMN WELL KNOW WHAT YOUR FATHER SAID LAST KNOW I KNOW YOU WERE EVESDROPPING !" **He shouted at her making her take a few steps back with how made he was. Seeing his cousin scared of him he ran away and off the school grounds and all she could do was watch and feel upset with herself.

_During lunch _

"Hey Hinata have you seen Neji I have not seen him sense this morning." TenTen asked the black haired girl.

"Um... I..." TenTen looked puzzled at the girl

"Never mind Hinata I will go look for him again." now Hinata's stomach was in knots she knew she had to tell the brunette what happened this morning but she was not sure how to say it.

"TenTen wait." she said as the brunette got to the door of the class room. And she turned around to look at her. "Neji... Neji ran away from school this morning I guess I upset him with what I told him and he even yelled at me." At this point Hinata could not keep it together she started to cry. The Brunette walked over to her friend and hugged her tight.

"It's ok Hinata I am sure he is fine he is a good fighter and he is old enough and capable to take care of himself." But lil to their the two girls knowledge the boy they were talk about was in more trouble then ether of them would have thought.

_Across Town_

Neji had been walking down the street thinking about everything that happened the day before after school when he and his cousin walked through the door. Hinata's father was sitting in the living room reading the paper as he always did.

"Father we're home would you like me to make you some tea?" Hinata called from the hall way as she walk to the Kitchen to make herself some tea.

"Yes Hinata that would be wonderful and could you send Neji in I wish to speck with him." At the sound of his uncles calmness he was surprised but what shocked him the most was how the bitterness that was always spoken with his name was not their this time.

"Yes uncle Hiashi what is it that you would like to talk to me about?" His uncle just flipped through the paper and payed no attention to his nephews words at first. "Uncle Hiashi if there is nothing you really want from me then may I go to my room and do my homework before Hanabi gets home from school so I am free to help her with her homework?" With the only answer he got from his uncle being another flip of the pages of the news paper Neji took it as their was nothing he really wanted so he started for the hall leading to the stairs.

"Where do you think your going I did not give you permission to leave my sight." The bitterness was back in his uncles voice and he stopped in his tracks. "I will tell you when your able to leave do you understand me, you may not be my son but you are a member of this house and I am the head of this house so you will respect me as such do you understand me?" At that moment Neji was about to explode at his uncle but he just bit the inside of his lip till he tasted blood.

"Yes uncle I understand and I apologize for my rudeness." Neji said as he bowed to his uncle.

"Neji I am a wealthy man and you know this, I have my own trading company sadly I can't give you a job with in it. The schools I want Hanabi to attend cost a lot and there over seas."

"What is it that your saying uncle?"

"I am saying that after this week you will not be helping Hanabi with her homework. Because she is leaving at the end of this week. That also means your time to find a job has been cut in half you have till the end of the first semester to find a good paying job and start paying your way through school yourself."

"Uncle yesterday you told me I have till the middle of the year to find a job now your saying this, this is crazy and absurd."

"It could be worse I can charge you rent as well but as a favor to your father I am letting you live under my roof free of charge so do not test my good graces young man." Hiashi slammed the paper down and stared at Neji. Neji just stared back at his uncle both of them locked in a stare down and all Neji could do was close his fist and bite his lip again agitating the cut from before causing it to reopen and more blood come out of it.

"Yes uncle I understand." Neji said as he held back his anger "I will double my efforts to find a job by the time you have given me but may I ask what will happen if I am unable to find one?"

"You will have to move out Neji for if I can't waste time on some one who can't do anything for themselves." Hiashi said as he picked up his paper again and began reading where he left off at.

"Yes uncle now may I be excused?" Neji said with a bow.

"Yes you may Neji." His uncle said with his eyes never leaving his paper.

_In the Hyuuga house Kitchen_

Hinata had been hearing the whole conversation between her cousin and her father. Part of her wanted to step in and stop it but the other part of her knew that her father would turn on her. So she stayed in the kitchen waiting for her cousin to go up to his room. When she heard him walk up the stairs and close his bedroom door she felt sad for not doing anything to help him. He had always protected and cared for her like she was his own little sister but now when should could do something she was scared to death to even move.

"Hinata is the tea ready?" Her father called from the living room. A few moments went but with out her saying a word and he called again. "Hinata is the tea ready yet?" she had tears going down both her cheeks and she was trying had to stop them before she took the tea to her father. "Hinata what are you doing in their?" she heard her fathers foot steps coming closer to the kitchen and she did not know what to do so she splashed some water on her face and grabbed a towel that was sitting close by. "Hinata... her father was stopped and looked at the young girl who had her face in a towel and looking at him.

"Sorry father I had something on my face and I had to wash it off that's what was taking me so long." She was hopping her father would by it and from what she could tell he was.

"Hinata I want you to come sit with me in the living room once you are finished okay?"

"Yes father I will once I am finished and the tea is ready." with that her father went back to the living room.

Hinata walked into the living room carrying a tray with two cups and a tea pot on it before she sat down she pour her father a cup of tea first then herself. Father is their something you wish to talk to me about as well?" Her father sipped at his tea first savoring the flavor of it. Hinata sat quietly waiting her fathers response.

"Yes Hinata there is." her father paused for a moment looking over his daughter. "Hinata your getting to the age where you should start looking for some one to marry." At this Hinata blushed she never thought she would have this conversation with her father. " I am thinking about an arranged marriage. I want some one that I know I can trust my company to when I pass away."

"Father with all do respect I don't want an arranged marriage I want to chose my husband and father there is already some one I like."

"Oh and who is this person Hinata does he come from a wealthy family?"

"No father he does not to be honest father he is just at middle class."

"Hinata I will not let you marry some one that comes from a lower class then you and I will not hear of it ever again do I make my self clear?"

"Father he is a wonderful person he cares about and always tries his best to make me happy so what if he is in a lower class then us I thought you would want me to be happy." With her last sentience she ran up to her room crying. Neji was in the hall walking into the Kitchen when he was just barely able to doge Hinata before they ran into each other.

_Back on the street where _

_Neji was walking before Hinata and TenTen talked._

Neji was walking and not really paying attention to where he was walking and ran into a guy that was in a suit with sunglasses on. "Oh pardon me sir I was not paying attention to where I was walking." Neji said as he looked at the man.

"Who do you think you are you can't just run into us and think that a simple apology with be enough now my suit is wrinkled and I have to do my job like this do you know how much it cost to get a suit like this dry cleaned?"

"Sir like I said I am sorry and to answer your question I don't know but please let it go."

"Let it go... hey jackson you hear this kid he wants us to let him go." both men start to laugh and the guy Neji ran into puts a hand on Neji's shoulder. "Sorry kid but you have to pay up for the dry cleaning so lets talk about this in the ally ok."

"Sir I am will to give you 1000 yen that is all I have." Neji said as they walked into the ally and once they were out of sight of other people the both jumped Neji.

The beating was one sides for a good 4 minuets before Neji had had enough. As the guys took Neji's wallet and tossed it in from of him on the ground. "Wait I am not done with you guys yet." Neji said as he slowly stood up. And took a fighting stance. Both guys walked up to him cracking their knuckles ready for round two.

" 8 trigrames 64 palms..." Their was a slight pause before their heard anything else but then both guys were struck by Neji's top fighting technique. "2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms." By the time he had finished striking them they where out cold the two guys flopped to the ground with a thud and just lied their. Neji reached into the guys pocket and found the money the guy took form his wallet and walked away wiping the blood from his lip.

"Damn punks who do they think they were messing with I my be the nephew of Hiashi Hyuuga but I am no push over I will make my own destiny even if that causes me to be at odds with my uncle."

Neji started walking back to the school when he noticed some one was following him, he could tell it was not one of the two guys from before he could tell that this person smelt of blood and must be a highly skilled fighter as well. Neji stopped at a flower shop using it as a way to see who was behind him but when he looked he saw no one that fit what he was feeling at the time. The one person that did catch his mind was a blonde teenager that seemed to look right at Neji when he looked around. The boy was none other then Natsu Tanimoto the most wanted of all the guys in his school the girls and even some of the teachers call him the prince, what Neji found wired was that Tanimoto never skipped school but Neji put it out of his mind and bought a few flowers for Tenten and Hinata he knew that he must have hurt Hinata really bad with what he said and he knew he should not have acted like that all she has done is cared for and respected him.

_Back at the school_

"Hey Hinata, TenTen?" Kiba called called from across the school yard during gym. "Have you two seen Neji today he said that the group would play basketball during gym if Kakashi sensei said if it was okay."

"Sorry Kiba we have not seen him sense this morning."

"Really Hinata I have never seen Neji skip before what about you TenTen?"

"Sorry Kiba I may be dating the guy but there are something I don't even understand about the guy."

"Well where ever he is I am sure he is safe but now we have a problem the teams are uneven and we need another player."

"Hey you three TenTen, Hinata and Kiba ether you do something for gym or you go get dressed and go study ok." Kakashi yelled from across the school yard at the three.

"Yes Sensei." The three spoke up real quick ever one knew that the one teacher you did not want to up set was Kakashi Hatake he wore an eye patch because he was in the (JSDF) Japaneses self defense force and had his eye damaged in a training incident that got him discharged. But what made some students wonder was why he wore a mask that covered his whole lower face.

"Well I will see you girls after school ok I have to go find some one to replace Neji on my team."

"Okay Kiba see you later." Both girls smiled and Kiba blow a kiss to Hinata as he ran back to the gymnasium.

As Kiba was running back he saw Kenichi and Miu walking and he thought oh hell why not ask him. "Hey um... Kenichi was it?"

"Um yes can I help you?" Kenichi asked as Kiba walked up to them.

"This may sound dumb but I was wondering have you ever played basketball before?" Kiba was hoping Kenichi would say no and that he had something else to do so that he would not get stuck with him because from what Kiba saw that kid had no sports talent at all.

"I have played a bit here and their I am not much of a shooter but I dribble and pass really good." And just like that Kiba's dreams of finding some one better was shattered. "Why do you ask?" Kiba was quit for a few moments as he tried to think of a way out of this but then Naruto came around the corner and saw them both.

"Hey Kiba we're waiting did you find Neji yet?" Naruto yelled this put Kiba in a no win situation with asking Kenichi if he ever played basketball and with Naruto asking if he found Neji most likely both Miu and Kenichi put it together.

"No Naruto but Kenichi here will fill his spot till he gets here if that is ok with you your team." Kiba felt like shit at this point the only thing that could make it worse was that if Kenichi said he did not want to play.

"Okay Kiba that's fine with us as long as your team is fine with losing." Naruto walked away with a grin on his face knowing his team would win with out Neji playing.

"Um... I guess that solves why you asked if I have played basketball before. Hey Miu you go hang out with your friends I want to spend some time getting to knows these guys okay." Miu looked at Kenichi puzzled but then she say that he was thinking about the conversation they had this morning she guessed.

"Okay Kenichi I will see you after class." Both Miu and Kenichi smiled and miu ran off to join her friends.

"Wow she has a great bod for her age please tell me your dating her man?" Kiba smiled and placed a hand on Kenichi's shoulder and leaned in close to whipser, So you know the only reason I am letting you play is because I will not forfeit to that little blond dweeb okay?"

"Sure I will do my part." Kenichi smiled throwing Kiba off with his kindness. As both boys walked into the gym they saw the other getting warmed up with playing a game of (H, O, R, S, E).

"Ok guys Liston up this here is Kenichi he is filling in for Neji till he gets here ok." all the guys looked over and started to size him up right then and their Kenichi did not feel like this sens his freshmen year and that was just last year and he got through with only a few fights many with just a few school bullies but he ran away from most if not all of them he had only been training at Ryozanpaku for a few weeks now but he was not all that good to him he was just getting lucky. After every one had introduced themselves it all seemed to relax but once the game started Kenichi found himself out classed by their speed he was having trouble keeping up with them.

"Ok guys lets take a few." Naruto called after ten minutes of non stop playing. Kenichi felt like he was going to die just from running even with all the training he has done up to this point he with his masters he was having trouble with this group. He was surprised that the fat kind I the group was not out of breath like he was.

"Hey nice hustle out their Kenichi but listion when the next half of the game starts don't try so hard to keep up with the rest of us okay." Kenichi was surprised that some one snuk up on him with out him knowing that when the guy talked to him he jumped up and fell backwards on the bench. "Hey sorry about sneaking up on you I guess you where thinking about something right?"

"Um... ya you name was Kan... Kankurou right?"

"Ya that's me to be honest I can tell your have trouble keeping up with us we have played together so long that we forget that other people have trouble staying with us. That is why some of the guys where sizing you up. I bet your wondering how can a pork chop like Chouji keep up with us."

"Y...ya how did you know?" Kenichi was wondering was this guy a mind reader or something.

"Hahahaha … I bet your thinking I am a mind reader or something like that, No to be honest it was just written on your face the way you where staring at him really. A lot of people think that Chouji is fat one being his Girlfriend Ino, but a few of us know that underneath that fat is a body full of toned muscle ya he may seem fat on the out side but compared to some other people I think you wont find a fitter fat guy anywhere in the world. But back to the game plan Kiba wants you to stay around mid court this would limit your movement and let you keep a good hold if you have to move don't go further then the free throw lines ok." And with that bit of information given Kankurou got up and walked over to the other guys and started talking. Then Kenichi turned the other way to come face to face with Chouji.

"You think I am fat and that there is no way I should be able to keep up with these guys am I right?" With that Kenichi just inched back just wondering how it is that they seem to know exactly what he is thinking or anything like for that matter. "Well tell me is that what you are thinking?"

"No I was just surprised yes I know your heavier then abd it did puzzle me but um... ummmm..."

"Ummmmm... what?" Chouji sat down and placed a hand on Kenichi's shoulder and started to laugh. "It's ok man I know I am heavy I just wanted to mess with you a bit get to know you you seem like a pretty cool guy hey my parents are throwing me a party at their restaurant it's all you can eat to your welcome to join us as well the more that merrier I say."

"Thanks that would be great is it right after school?"

"No it's going to be later they have been prepping all day for it they even closed for the day."

"Really who's all going if you mind me asking?"

"Well all the guys you see in the group and Neji who I don't think you have met yet but he will be their so you can meet him and the the other guys girlfriends as well as well as mine. But so you know watch out for her you have already seen her upset on the first day of school." Kenichi thought back and remembered that one of the two blondes both stuck in his head at how fierce they where but the one he remember the most was the one with four pony tails holding Kisara by their hair and talked in a stone cold voice. "But hey don't worry about it you can also bring a friend if you would like okay."

"Ok guys brake time is over get ready for the second half." Naruto called as every one looked around.

_In the locker room after gym._

"Hey Kenichi nice game see you at the party okay." Naruto called as he left to meet his girlfriend before Kenichi could answer him. As the other students left one by one or in groups talking Kenichi was thinking of what Miu would think about going to the party he forgot about trying to get a read on them because he was so focused on playing basketball and keeping up with the others that it slipped his mind. And he got caught up in this thoughts that he was the only one left in the locker room the only other person that was their Kakashi and he was in his office doing paper work for the sports clubs. Kakashi saw the young boy and was puzzled because he saw him hanging out with the group that his nephew hangs out with and they did not bring new people in that quick unless they saw something in them. Kakashi shut the door to his office a little hared then normal trying to joult Kenichi out of his thoughts and it worked but it work a litter to well from what he saw Kenichi shot up and looked around in fear.

"Woooo... woooo relax young man I was just closing the door to my office it is the last class of the day don't you have stuff to be doing?"

"Oh right I have the new students from the gardening club to meet." With that Kenichi bolted out of the locker room and to the schools green house where all the new club members were be meeting at.

_Later after School._

"Man those new students sure have a lot to learn about gardening Miu." Kenichi laughed as the walked home to to get ready to train when a thought popped into Kenichi's head. "Oh Miu I forgot one of the new guys in our class invited me to a party he said I could bring a friend if I wanted to would you like to go?"

"When is the party Kenichi?"

"It's in a few hours Miu at his family's restaurant." Kenichi looked and watched how Miu reacted he knew that she has not been to any other parties then the one the school has had and the ones at Ryozanpaku with the people that she _thought_ as family but because she never really had real friends because she never lived anywhere for long enough.

"Sure Kenichi it will give me a chance to meet them all and sense I did not get a chance to meet them in class this works out really well don't you think?" Kenichi looked at her puzzled at first because to get Miu out of her comfort zone was not easy to do.

"Great but wait what about the masters do you think they will let us go?" Kenichi started to day dream about how the masters would act and do. _"__Sakaki: what you want to take Miu to a party we can have a party right here."he says as he take another chugg from his beer. "Apa... Apachai never gets to go to parties." Apachai winds up sitting in the corner sulking as Akisame strokes his mustache in thought and then burst out with how it is healty for young people to have time to be alone and spend time together which Kensei steps in and starts talking about perverted things which gets Shigure to throw a few shuriken and kunai at him to get him to stop but she says nothing._

"Don't worry about the masters let me deal with them ok Kenichi okay." Miu smiled and they looked at each other and Kenichi nodded. "Okay last one home gets the cold bath deal?" Kenichi looked at Miu puzzled at first she never want to race home before but after thinking about the stakes he did not care he just wanted to have fun.

"Sure Miu why not." They both got set in a race stance and they counted down together."3,2,1, GO!" and they both took off at first it looked like Miu was going to win but Kenichi was closing the gap and and fast and soon he was in the lead.

_Back at the school._

Neji was looking for TenTen he knew she was still checking out clubs so he thought at where she could be then she heard her name being called from the gym.

"TenTen that is so awesome how can you stay so fluent with such a long ribbon." One of the other girls called out from what it looked like they must have been the gymnastics club and they where impressed with Tenten's skill. Tho Neji had seen her train with things far more deadly then a ribbon but for some reason he could not take his eyes off her. "TenTen you have to join our club if we had you on our team this year we could win hands down." A group of girls cheered. This made TenTen pause and think, she knew that they would never let her use real weapons in the competitions but hell all she had to do was think of the ribbon as like a weapon and it would be just about the same. Neji could see her thought's on her face and could not stand to wait any longer and he walked into the gym startling most if not every one but TenTen.

"Umm...TenTen theirs a few things I would like to talk to you about before we go to Chouji's party." A lot of the girls blushed at him he looked almost if not as good as their school prince.

"Umm... Sure Neji I will be right over."She handed the Ribbon to one of the other girls and walked over to Neji needless to say this had every one of the girls talking to each other trying to think what was he to her.

"TenTen my Uncle... I have had it with my uncle I can't live with him any more he is wasting all his money on sending Hanabi to study over seas and he says I have to get a job before this semester ends or I will be kicked out and force to live on my own. Oh and theses are for you I got them earlier while I was out." Neji handed her a bundle of pink roses which where her favorite.

"Neji I told you that my mom loves you and sees you as a son and she would be glade to help you out and so would I I told you my brother moved out we have a free room or we could always share a room." Both Neji and TenTen blushed at the last thing she said tho they both knew she was joking.

"Thank you TenTen I will think about it all over tonight and tell you tomorrow ok. Now go finish up oh and you looked great out their I think you found the right club for you." he kissed her lips and smiled as she ran back to the group of girls and started talking.

_At the Akimichi Restaurant._

The party had started and most of every one was their the only ones that had yet to show up was Neji, TenTen, Kenichi and Miu. As Kenichi and Miu were walking up to the door they ran into Neji and TenTen. "Oh hello I take you your Neji?" Kenichi said as they both looked at each other.

"Yes I am who are you if you mind me asking?" Neji asked

"Oh I am Kenichi Shirahama Chouji invited me to the party today at Gym class."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you let me introduce myself fully I am Neji Hyuuga." Miu stopped and her jaw dropped to the floor at the sound of his last name.

"You mean your Neji Hyuuga, the Neji Hyuuga the son of Hiashi Hyuuga's younger brother?" Miu stated only to have Neji flinch at the mention of his Uncles name which ever one saw. "Oh I'm sorry if I said something to upset you." Neji just waved his hand in the gesture that it was not big deal.

"It's ok you hand no idea that something like my Uncles name could upset me." TenTen tugged on his sleeve to let him know she was still their. "Oh let me introduce my Girlfriend this is TenTen." TenTen stepped forward and bowed a little to them.

"It's nice to meet you both." TenTen said as she stood back up with a smile on her face. "How about we go an join the others inside?" TenTen knew she had to change the subject and fast she spent most of the time after school trying to keep Neji away from his uncles house. Both Kenichi and Miu walked in and TenTen let the door Shut before she turned to Neji. "Neji I know how upset he makes you but can you let it go for tonight my mom said you could even stay over at our place if you did not want to go home so lets go have a good time okay Neji." before she knew it he had wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Thank you TenTen I know I don't tell you how much I love you or how much you really mean to me." TenTen could not even say a single word she was completely floored by Neji's words. "If you don't mind and nether does your mother I would love to stay with you tonight." and with that they smiled and kissed again before opening the door and walking into the restaurant and joining the rest of the group who was seemed to rush back to their seats.

* * *

**Well this is Chapter 2, I hope you liked it chapter 3 will pick up where this one left off I did not want to make this chapter to long lol because on my computer it was 15 pages long where chapter 1 was only 10 or 12 pages long. so what do you guys think Neji should do should he Move in with TenTen and who would you like to see Kenichi fight from Ragnarok? **


	4. Chapter 3

The Fighters High

School

_A cross-over Fan-Fic of Naruto and _

_Kenichi -Histories Strongest Disciple_

_By _Capt. Freedom

Chapter 3

**Parent Advisory!**

This Fan-Fic is Rated M-(Mature) do to there is strong language and sexual scenes in this story. I do not own Naruto or Kenichi Histories Strongest Disciple they belong to their creators.

* * *

(1) Auther's Notes with be given a number that matches it at the end of the chapters.

_T_y**p"**e" meaning in story:

_Thoughts or daydreams._

Inner thought's or speaking to one's self in the mind and.

**yelling or loud noises**

"Normal speaking"

* * *

**Please Review after reading all you writers know how much Reviews help so please just leave a review even if it is short telling what you did like and what you did not like and what you expect to happen in the next chapter.**

* * *

Neji and TenTen had just walked into Chouji's parents restaurant for Chouji's birthday and stunned as any one could tell that every one was watching them and as the walked in every one ran for their seats.

"Well sense every one is now here let's get this party started." Naruto called out and every one followed with cheers of joy well just about every one but Shikamaru all he let out was a sigh of boredom.

"Well the food is almost ready we are just finishing up with the appetizers now how about we a game going?" Ino called walking out of the Kitchen putting an ape rein down one a chair.

"So what game should we do first?" Miu called only to have every one look at each other and realize no one had any ideas. TenTen had been looking around for a place to put her coat down at at the time when one of her Kuni knives fell to the floor with a clang. And every one looked at her then at the Kuni then back at her then at each other and they all smiled but Miu and Kenichi who were more puzzled now then before.

"Ok our first game is a competition one Kuni per-person the person closet to the center gets the first pick of games." this made Kenichi feel vary out of place for he never liked using weapons and to see and here this he felt like something was going to happen. Tho Miu and noticed Kenichi notice the throwing knife as well but he did not freak out like he used to thanks to being around Shigure with her being a weapons master.

"Miu I think I will sit this one out." He said with a slight chuckle that had nervousness in it and Miu could tell.

"Oh come on Kenichi it's not like you are throwing it at a person okay." Miu said as she smiled at him Kenichi knew she had learned some weapons skills form Shigure sense they have lived together.

"Hey if you two want to try you better get over here to see who throws first." Kiba said as he wrote his name on a lil sheet off paper and put it into a small paper bag. Miu walked over and wrote her name down as well as Kenichi's tho for some reason she did not know why tho.

"Hey mom do you think you can do the drawing for us?" Chouji asked as his mother came out so see how every one was doing.

"Sure I can and it will only be a few more minutes before the appetizers are ready. For every one. Choiji's mother said as she took the bag and began to mix the little pieces of paper up and then she drew one. "And the first one up is Kenichi." Every one looked right at Kenichi who was just as shocked because he did not put his name in the drawing. Miu on the other hand had a shy but sly look on her face that she was trying to hind from Kenichi.

Naruto walked up to Kenichi and handed him a Kunai throwing knife and pulled him to the throwing like which was a piece of tap that was just put on the floor. And about ten feet away was a round piece of ply wood that had a target on in. "Come on Kenichi it's easy you can do it." Naruto said like every one in the world knew how to throw knives.

"Umm... Nar...Naru...Naruto?" Kenichi said shaking, ya he had become a skilled fighter thanks to his master and Miu's help as well but she was still at odds with using knives. "Umm Naruto I have a confession to make I don't know how to use that kind of weapon.

"Ahhh I see okay I understand hey Chouji you mind if I count this as my turn while showing him how to do it?" Chouji just nodded and went back to thinking about the appetizers that his father was putting the last touches on. "Okay so Kenichi the one thing you really need to know is be relaxed and just focus on the target, you hold the blade like this." Naruto said as he held his hand up showing him how he holds it close to the back of the blade. "Then once you do that you throw like you are throwing a Frisbee but you just don't put so much flick into your wrist when you go to release your grip on it like this." He said as he throw his arm out and letting the Kunai slide out of his hand with a slight flick and it streams towards the target hitting it in the circle just out side the bulls-eye which seemed like a good shot to Kenichi. But it got Naruto down for some reason. "Well just give it a try no one here with hold it against you because it is your first time believe me none of us got it right on our first time ether it takes time to learn."

"Okay Naruto I will try." Kenichi said as he stood up to the line. "OK all I have to do is relax and hold the knife where it feels comfortable to me, All I have to do is relax and once I am ready throw my arm out and aim for the target and put just a little bit of a flick into my wrist, Okay I'm ready." "Here I go." Just as kenichi throws the kitchen door slams open and scares Kenichi which throws off his aim which causes the Kuni that had already left his hand skip off the edge of the target then skip off a metal lamp shade and stream right towards the man coming out of the kitchen.

"**Mister Akimichi watch out." **Everyone yelled but it was to late the Man had already caught the Kunai between his middle and index finger just as it got close to his face. This caused Kenichi to run over and rapidly started apologizing over and over again till he was about to pass out.

"Don't worry young man no one was hurt and nothing was damaged." Chouji's father said putting the tray of appetizers down one one other the long tables before going back to fetch the next tray.

"Well that was an interesting throw." Came Kiba's voice from behind the crowd with a whistle. Which only had Kenichi turn back towards the group kind of off set and shaking while scratching his head trying to laugh off his mistake. Miu on the other hand was replaying what had happened just then over and over in her head. "There is just no way he could have caught that Kunai unless we was a highly skilled fighter, there is no dought about that." Miu was then taken out of her thoughts by the sound of a kunai hitting the wood target.

"Kiba your up."

"Alright now it's finally my turn and I can beat you Naruto." Kiba smirked at Naruto and Naruto was in a little bit of fear because he knew a few people could beat him. **"Here I go!" **Kiba called out but was caught off as a white blur came through the door and ran right into him causing his aim to go way off and miss the target completely and stick into the far wall. Which cause Naruto to bust into full blown laughter fallowed by every one else.

"Nice try Kiba... but I think you need... better timing," Naruto tried to say between laughs. But as every one looked at Kiba a puppy was sitting on his chest and let out a little bark while wagging it's tale. Hinata walks over and picks the puppy up.

"Hey Akamaru are you feeling better?" Hinata asks the puppy which responses with a bark and licks her cheek and snuggles into her chest.

"Welcome little buddy I was wondering how you where feeling sense I left the the house." Kiba said after he picked himself up off the floor and walked over to Hinata and patted Akamaru on the head and scratched his ear.

"Hey kiba you think Akamaru is hungry?" Chouji said from the table with Appetizers on it making himself a plate.

"Well are you Akamaru?" Both Hinata and Kiba asked and they got a vary enthusiastic bark from the pup fighting to get to the floor.

Kiba was carrying two plates back to his seat one for himself and on for Hinata as Hinata carrying Akamaru's plate when they reached their table Hinata set Akamru's on the floor between her and Kiba. As every one was snaking the rest where taking their turns and throwing their kunai. Neji was up at this point and his hit just and inch below center of the bulls-eye of the target and next up was TenTen which she was last so she knew she only had to beat Neji's knife even if it was by a half of and inch. tho she was the furthest from the target she knew if she left her plate Naruto was going to try tho steal it. so she just stood up and threw from the her table. The kunai seemed to fly in slow motion as everyone watched it and it hit dead center. Which made everyone's jaw drop but Neji's sense he knew how great she was with weapons sense she was almost a weapons master.

"Well looks like TenTen gets to pick first." She looked up from her plate in shock sense she did not expect to hit a dead center bulls-eye from her spot.

"What I won?" she asked in shock and looked at the target. "Okay well what games do we have to play that we all can play?" Kiba raised his hand while having his mouth full of food trying to suggest a game while waving two decks of cards in his other hand.

"Okay okay Kiba relax we can play cards first." she said with a smile which made Kiba relax. "Okay who ever wants to to play gather around this table." So TenTen, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Chouji, Kenichi, Gaara, Kankurou, Shino, Lee and Shikamaru joined around the table. "Okay first game is five card stud." TenTen called out. As TenTen was dealing the cards and being yelled at by Kiba for not knowing how to deal right Temari walked bast the table but stopped to give Naruto a good luck kiss and to tell Gaara not to cheat at all or he would be spending the month doing hers and Kankurou's chorus. She walked up to Miu who was looking over the group and was thinking vary deeply about something and taped Miu on the should from behind. Which caused Miu to go into a fit of trying to throw Temari across the room but Temari was fast enough to catch Miu's hand and that caused her to come out of her thoughts.

"Oh I am so sorry um...what was your name?" Miu stared at the other blonde which was looking at her intensively.

"The name is Temari, by the way you have some fast reflexes there are you a fighter by chance?" Temari asked which made Miu tense up for a moment because only a few people in school knew that she could fight.

"If I tell this girl I am a fighter what would happen if she challenged me to a fight? The only ones to really be able to stop me from throwing them is my grandfather and Akisame. Well if they were going to treat us badly I don't think they would have invited Kenichi here." "Umm.. ya you see when my parents passed away I had to live with my grandfather and he traveled a lot on pilgrimages to learn new fighting styles to improve his own and well I was forced to learn as well." Miu said as she pulled her hand away and put it behind her head and stuck her tongue out some as she apologized "And sense then when every any one touches my shoulder from behind I just naturally try to throw them hey I have even done it to Kenichi so many times I feel really bad." Miu added as she put her hands into her jackets pockets.

"Don't feel to bad I have done worse to my brothers and Naruto as well." Temari said with a smile. "I just wanted to chat because that card game is going to go on for a good amount of time. Maybe all night if Chouji's parents let it."

"Sure what would you like to talk about?" Miu asked

"Can we talk on the other side of the room so we have some more privacy?" Temari said pulling Miu over to a booth out of eye sight and ear shot of every one else. Both girls sat down after getting their drinks from their tables.

"So Temari what on your mind?" Miu asked out of general curiosity.

"Well it's not really whats on my mind it's what is on yours to be honest. I can tell you sense there is a few things we are hiding from you like how Chouji's father could catch a kuni that fast and you might have been sense a dark aura around one or two of us in the group at school." This made Miu even more tense then before Just hearing everything that came out of this woman's mouth hitting every detail dead on the spot. "well I guess I ca let you in on a few thing but there are a few things I am not even allowed to say."

"Well why don't you just start with what you feel comfortable with Temari."

"Well for one every one here but you and your boyfriend..." Temari was cut off by Miu chocking on her drink by the mention of Kenichi being her boyfriend tho she has been secretly hoping that he liked her that way.

"Hold on before you go jumping to conclusions me and Kenichi are just friends that happen to be a boy and a girl and that just so happen to be living under the same roof." Miu declared with her fist hitting the table just hard enough to get Temari's attention but not everyone else.

"Okay okay no need to get upset I was just taking a guess sense you came together and everything and the way he has been staring at you all night sense you guys got here. But ether way back to the whole explanation that I was in." At this Miu had turned at least seven shades of red. Before Temari went on with everything. "Well as I was saying everyone here but you and him are from family's that are from Ninja heritage in our family's every one it taught how to be a Ninja from an early age we get the rules and laws drilled into our heads, we are taught how to use the tools and weapons of the Ninja that is why we used the kunai in the competition rather then do something simple like rock, paper, scissors or even pick a number one through twenty."

"So your telling me that every one here is a trained Ninja?" Miu looked at Temari in shock as Temari just nodded yes.

"So if you where afraid of us it's understandable." Temari looked away towards the rest of the group playing cards then back at Miu who seemed to have a relieved look on her face.

"Well I was kind of afraid but now that you explained it I have but that to rest. But you where right I have been feeling a strange aura only at school around your group of friends and your family."

Well sadly I can't tell you about that with out permission form the people that it has to do with." Temari looked back at the group but mainly at Naruto.

"It has to deal with your boyfriend am I right?" Miu asked only to see a shocked look on Temari's face when she looked back at her after her question.

"How do you know that?" Temari asked getting slightly defensive.

"Well after you just told me you looked right at him and as well when I first saw you all in class when you were introducing yourselves I sensed it as well but I can't tell who the other one is tho."

"Well sense you already know it is Naruto I guess I could tell you a little bit more then what I have now." "It started about twenty years ago from what Naruto's parents say Naruto's father was on a pilgrimage in his training and ran across a fox with a birth defect apparently because it had one full tail and eight tails that had not grow in yet, the fox and been caught in a hunters snare he went to free but when he approached, the parent fox attacked him grated he did not kill it but instead he begged it to let him help the young fox some how the parent one understood him and stepped aside but when he went to move the young one closer to where the snare was tide to he yelp in pain and bite him in response not knowing he was trying to help but he finished what he started because he made a promise to the older fox. Once the young one was free the parent walked over to Naruto's father and looked him right in the eyes and seemed to bow to him like it was thanking him the young one stood and walked back up to it's parent which was sitting next to him and it seemed to know it had to pay it's respect to him for saving it's life and in return it licked the wound it made on his forearm from when it bite him and the wounds seemed to close instantly. Later once Naruto was born the young fox showed up once again but this time to give a gift to Naruto." Temari stopped like she had just come out of a dream and looked at Miu."But sense then it's been nothing but a burden for him."

"What kind of gift turns in to a burden and on top of that what kind of burden could it be?" Miu asked wanting to know more. Temari leaned in close trying to make Miu do the same so she did not have to say it so loud.

"The gift was meant to be a healthy life but the fox seemed to have messed it up and gave him a full and healthy life but it had an added effect as well when it gave some of it's spirit or what we call chraka to Naruto." Temari looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear. "It made his sex drive even bigger." Temari slammed her face into the table to hide her blush and it seemed to work Miu had not moved an inch and her face was just as red as Temari's. Miu just looked at Temari then over at Naruto then back at Temari.

"So does that mean you two have... you know?" Miu asked Temari as a blush ran up her face again.

"To be honest no we have not but some times I get the feeling that he wants to but he seems to shy to say anything about it." Temari said as she looked away. "Well that is all I can really tell you Miu anything else would be braking the rules I am meant to uphold as a woman trained as a Ninja so what do you say we go and join the others?" Temari said as she held her hand out to Miu. "Oh and please keep everything I have told you secret or I would get in a lot of trouble ok."

"Sure I will but there is something that I have wanted to as for a few minutes and that is how do you know about Naruto?"

"Well he told me when I first met him and when he did I was kind of creeped out by him but then one day my younger brother Gaara and me where out shopping and he wondered off and I lost sight of him and the next think I knew their was a laud splash and people screaming about how a little boy feel into the river and I ran but when I saw it was Gaara I was to scared to move and that was when Naruto happened to be passing by and jumped in and saved Gaara from drowning and after that when my father found out well lets just say he was impressed and me I kind of fell for him shortly after that." Termai said as she was getting up.

_About five hours later._

I had been a few hours sense the party had started and every one was getting tired Miu and Kenichi had left and Shino went with them because Kenichi wanted to talk to Shino about a few pest that the guarding club was still dealing with. Ino had went to help Chouji's parents with the clean up in the kitchen. Lee and Shikamaru left because they where both bored and with everyone leaving they thought I was a good time to go as well, Kiba and Hinata along with Akamaru also left leaving Neji, TenTen, Temari, Naruto and Temari's brothers sitting with Chouji and the four guys talked.

"Hey Kankurou can you give father a massage for me when you and Gaara get back?" Temari asked

"What your not coming home with us sis?" Temari just smiled and shook her head no

"No Kankurou I am going to go stay with Naruto tonight but I will be home tomorrow after noon so don't worry okay."

"Alright but I won't take the blame if father gets upset so be ready to come home quickly okay sis." Kankurou said rubbing the back of his neck as he turned to say good by to everyone and drag Gaara home.

"Well Chouji I guess that is our que to go as well I will see you at school on Monday okay man and happy birthday again Chouji." Naruto said patting Chouji on the shoulder as Temari walked up and gave Chouji an hug and told him happy birthday again and called to the back to say good by to Ino.

As everyone was taking their routs home no one knew that they where being watched as they left the Akimichi Restaurant each group or pair was being watched but a group of young woman.

"We the Valkyries of Ragnarok will make that blond bitch pay for showing Kisara up in front of so many people." The leader said to the group of eight.

"Hey Captain the bitch is leaving now with that blonde guy." Another said.

"And if I am not mistake that guy is also her Boyfriend, so if we can capture him she might not fight us if we threaten to hurt him and we could just kick the crap out of her." Another one said as they all stood up when the moon shining at their backs.

"So Temari what made you want to stay the night tonight if you mind me asking." Naruto looked at Temari with his hands behind his head as they walked together down the road.

"I have just been thinking we have been dating for almost a year and well I have never slept in the same house as you."

"Oh well I guess that is my fault really because well... I will be honest Temari I really love you but with the curse I have I did not want to by some chance to be tempted to do something and then regret it latter and I never want to hurt you in any way." Naruto said as he stopped walking and looked up at the stars.

"I know you would never hurt me Naruto and I love you to" Temari said walking up to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him before kissing him on his lips. "Well lets get going." Temari said as she broke the kiss and started walking down the road.

"Sure Temar..." Naruto was cut off by a chain wrapping around him. "**Ahhhhh what the ****hell is this?"** Naruto called out as teamri turned around to come face to face with eight young woman all carrying weapons ranging from sickles, staffs and many other weapons.

"**Who are you and what do you want with Naruto?"** Temari yelled at the group.

"This little dumbass we don't want him it's you we are after **You Damn Bitch." **One yelled which made Temari think she was the leader of the group. "We only took this dumbass hostage so we can do this." The leader snapped her fingers and the one girl holding the Sickles put it to Naruto's throat. "If you don't resist and you don't fight back then we will let him go with out hurting him." She said as an Evil grin crossed her face. "As for who we are we are the Valkyries of Ragnarok."

"**Temari don't you dare think about not fighting back don't worry about me go get help and kick their asses!" **Naruto yelled out as he was lying on the ground which made Temari charge at the leader.(**1**)

"**How dare you try to use him as a hostage to damn cowards!"** Temari yelled as she drew an kunai and threw it at the one girl holding the sickle to Naruto's throat causing her to drop it.

"**You damn bitch everyone get her!"** As the order to attack Temari was given all but two of the girls charged Temari with their weapons in hand.

"Damn I can't take them all on by myself I can only take on maybe three or four but six I can't handle that many." Temari thought As she was charging right at them as they charged at her as well. "No I have to beat them and save Naruto." Temari thought again as she gripped her kuni even tighter by now they had surrounded Temari which made her stop her charge and take up a defensive stance.

"So you expect to beat us all with just a few small throwing knives." one of the girls said while trying to hold back a laugh. As they all took another step closing the distance every so slowly just like a pack of lions stalking a wounded animal.

Temari always considered herself a good strategist the only person that was ever able to beat her was Shikamaru but he had an IQ way over any normal person. So as Temari looked all around her at each one of her enemies she saw it in all their eyes that this was pay back for something but from what she knew she had never meat any of these girls before but she also saw fear and she knew she had to exploit it even if it was just to throw them off some. And she just remembered the other girl that was holding the sickle to Naruto's throat even tho she hit the sickle she dropped her weapon.  "So they must be afraid of getting hurt but they are willing to hurt others with weapons."

"Before we start I want to know something why have you targeted me I do not believe I have wronged any of you before?" Temari said while she still held her defensive stance.

"This is pay back for what you did to our upperclassmen Kisara Nanjō." The leader said in a clam voice that said she was hiding fear behind it.

"so you eight are her lackeys are you well if she is only that good then you all will be much more easy." Temari said as she put a small grin on her face that made them all take a small step back. "I can also tell that none of you are willing to get hurt by a weapon but yet your willing to hurt others with them."

"Quit trying to act tough there is no way you can take us all on at once you bitch." one of the girls said as she gripped her staff harder.

"I don't need to act tough unlike you all." Temari said as she finally found her nerves to fight. "Enough talk I will show you how a true warrior fights."

Temari charged the first two girls in front of her taking them by surprise at how fast she was, As she slid past them she swept on girls feet out from under her causing her to fall on her back and then she brought her other foot down on the girls stomach knocking the air out of her lungs. As the other girl tried to hit Temari with her staff Temari did a backwards somersault causing the girl to miss by mere inches, and as Temari landed she jumped back at the girl and punched her once her stomach followed by and uppercut. The first two girls fell in a matter of seconds.

"You bitch you will pay for this ten fold." Temari knew she lost the element of surprise now but she did not care that had threaten the one person she loves more then her brothers and she was not going to go down with out a fight.

"**Everyone attack together don't give her an opening!" **The groups leader called.

As all the girls but the two that where holding Naruto charged Temari looked right at Naruto and smiled.

Temari managed to dodge the first girls attack but they fallowed up with an attack from a different angle and it was a girl with a eight section chain whip that hit Temari in the back and stunned her long enough for another girl to get a punch in on Temari hitting her in her stomach then another girl hit her with her staff in the back of her knees causing Temari to fall to the ground as she gasped in pain then she fell on to her hands only to be kicked in the sides but two other girls as she hear a cracking sound then a shape pain shot through out her whole chest as she gasped her air.

Naruto had been watching the whole fight as she watched the one woman fight off six girls at once but was losing and now she was on the ground just trying to keep from getting to hurt. "Temari you damn fool you should have ran and gotten help first."

"_So are you just going to watch your Girlfriend get beaten to a living pulp or are you going to do something about it?"_

_Naruto's mind_

"_What... who is that who said that?"_ Naruto looked around before finding himself in what seemed to a sewer or dungeon. _"Is any one here... hello?"_ Naruto said as he walked the only path he could find, till he found a room with that changed from the sewer/dungeon to a forest with a nine tailed fox sitting in a small clearing with what seemed to be moon light shining down on it.

"_Your the fox that my father saved aren't you?"_ Naruto said as he walked up to the fox and knelt down in from of the now fully grown fox.

"_Yes I am and I want to know are you going to let the woman you have come to love be treated like that?"_ The fox said with out moving it's mouth which made Naruto feel a little creeped out at first.

"_It's not that I don't want to do anything it's that I can't do anything I don't have the power to get out of the chains that the two woman have me held down by and Temari would be upset with herself if I got hurt."_ Naruto said as he looked into the fox's eye's.

"_So how will you feel if this keeps going on and she ends up in the hospital of worse?"_ The fox said staring right back into Naruto's eye's, Naruto was quit for a moment. _"I ask because if it keeps going on for much longer that is where she will be."_ The fox added as he looked up at the moon. _"Right now she is hoping you can forgive her for wanting to protect you."_ The fox looked back a Naruto as Naruto could feel rage, anger, hate, love and above all sadness. _"She is a great woman you have their Kit and if i was you I would do everything I could to protect her." _ the fox now had what Naruto could tell as a smile on it's face.

"_And how can I do that if I can't even get free of the chains that hold me you stupid fox."_ Naruto said which caught the fox's attention.

"_For one Kit I am not stupid and two I can give you some of my Chakra to use to free yourself and save her but there is one conduction you must fellow if I let you have some of access to my power."_ The fox said getting up and walking behind Naruto.

"_If it means saving her and protecting her then I will do anything I was trained to be a Ninja and I will never let my friends be hurt that is my Ninja way."_ Naruto said turning to the fox.

"_That is good Kit."_ The fox said as it bit Naruto neck and pinned Naruto down. _"Because the conduction you must fellow is to protect the weak and the ones that can't protect themselves kit."_ The fox said as he bit his neck Naruto could feel a power flowing into him. _"There you go kit you now have control of my power, my power will heal you almost instantly as well as give you added strength, speed and endurance. But there is a draw back to using it to much in a single day."_ The fox said as it got off Naruto and sat down in front of the him. _"If you do use it to much in one day it will cause you to pass out and you will sleep for a week or more depending on how much you over do it so your body can recuperate."_ Naruto shook his head in understanding as he stood up.

"_I understand and I promise I will fight for the weak and the helpless I promise you that."_ Naruto said as he stood in front of the fox and smiled. _"I was wondering one thing what should I call you?"_

"_For now Nine tailed fox will do till we talk again Kit, now go save her Kit or I won't forgive you."_

Back in the street.

"You won't have to worry about forgiving me you stupid fox I will save her and protect everyone."

"What are you talk about you dumb-ass?" One girl heard him talking to himself but as she looked down at him all she saw was the chain snap like it was twin wrapped around his body. "H... how could he snap the chain like that this is no way he could do that?" the girl was shocked and scared at the same time seeing him just standing their. Naruto just stood and looked at the two girls that where holding him down just moments ago.

"You all made a big mistake one you choose to fight my girlfriend, second you hurt my girlfriend and above all you used me as hostage and held me at knife point to force her to fight. For this you all will pay." Naruto said as he looked up at the two girls his eye's as red as blood and his pupil like that of a wild fox. Both girls could not even mutter a word do to their fear. Naruto took on more step closer to the two girls then charged at them with so much force and speed that they had not even seen him move it was like they where still seeing him standing where he was when he hit both of them. When Naruto connected with them they flew a good five feet back into the wall where their back and head hit full force and they fell to the ground unconscious.

"Ha you damn bitch your nothing more then a weakling that can't when your by yourself, now you will die." One of the girls that had one of Temari's kunai knife was bring it down towards Temari's chest as the moon light glisten off the blade and caught Naruto's eye and he new where it was being aimed at. With the same speed he ran and jumped in front of the girl landing on his back placing the palm of his hand in the path of the knife.

Naruto did not even feel the blade enter his hand all he felt was anger that they would go as far as to kill Temari. All the girls took a step back as they saw the blood drip from his hand down from the tip of the blade and hit Temari's unconscious face. After they took a step back Naruto slowly got up and ripped the kunai out of his hand and held his hand up to them.

"How did you get free?" the Leader asked stunned then she looked at the spot the other girls where holding him and she saw they were laying on the ground barely breathing then she looked at the chains that were in pieces. "How….. how could you brake the chains?"

"I promise you all this, you all will pay ten fold for what you all have done to my beloved Temari." Naruto said as drops of blood fell from his hand to the ground and his eyes fell on the groups leader. "And I will start with you." Naruto said as he points the kunai right at her.

With the declaration Naruto made and the killer intent in his eye's which seemed to have gone from Sky Blue to Crimson Red all the girls took another step back and tried to hide their fear.(**2**)

A bolt of lightning flashed followed by a crack of thunder as rain started to fall on them all. Naruto charged at the Leader of the group and went to throw a punch but she dogged it but it was a faint as he swiped her lags out from under her causing her to fall backwards but he did not stop their he continued his assault on her with a round kick that hit her in the ribs and with the force that he hit her with he could feel her broke three of her rips as she went flying into a concrete wall knocking her unconscious. Upon seeing their leader fall so easily with in just a few seconds the other girls knew they weren't going to stand a chance against him. Naruto had his back to the others at the moment, as he looked over his shoulder they thought they saw a smile cross his face. His eyes shifted to Temari and what he saw scared him even more he could not see her breathing.

"If you all still want to fight then you all better come at me all together or you wont stand a chance or you all will be worse off." Naruto said as he fully turned to face them. All the girls held their weapons up ready to defend themselves. "Sorry to say this but those weapons won't work on me this time." Naruto said and just as he said that from what the woman could tell he seemed to disappear as they all felt shape pains in the back of their legs that caused them to fall to the ground. "What the hell just happened?" one of the girls thought to herself as she looked at her legs which both of them had a shurekin sticking out just above her knees. The Young girls eyes went wide at the sight of her own blood coming out of the wounds. she then looked around and saw that the other girls where unconscious. She then heard a sound that said some one was walking to her she looked at the boy who she had did harm to. "Please I am sorry I did not want to hurt any one please." The girl pleaded.

"If you did not want to hurt anyone then why are you with people like this jumping people and causing harm to them threatening to kill them or their love ones?" Naruto said as he stopped in front of her but before she could answer him he round kicked her knocking her to the wet ground. With that he looked at the group of eight girls he single handily taken down. Then he remembered the state that Temari was in and he rushed to her side.

"Temari wake up please wake up." Naruto said as his eyes changed back to Sky Blue and he picked her up the first thought he had was to call for the emergency services but when he pulled out his phone the battery was dead and Temari's was as well. "_You have to give her CPR Kit or she will die."_** "I know you stupid fox!"** Naruto yelled as he set or down he remember she had a cracked rib so he had to be careful. As Naruto leaned over Temari and put his lips to hers and breathed air into her lungs he could feel tears running down his face. He then placed both his hand over her chest a few inches below her Brest-bone and interlaced his fingers and pressed down counting out to five before going back to breath more air into her lungs again and restart the compressions. "Come on Temari don't do this to me please." Naruto said as he came up from giving her more air and going back to the Compressions for the third time. **"Come on Breath Damn it Temari!"** Naruto yelled out as he went to give her air for the forth time she then coughed and started gasping for air.

"Thank God Temari." Naruto said as he wrapped her in a tight embrace stunning her further then she already was.

"Naruto what happened all I remember was seeing one of those girls reach for my kuni and that is all." she said but then looked around and saw the girls laying all over the ally that they where in.

"Don't worry about that right Temari we have to get you to the Hospital you might have a broken rib now. The words Naruto said made her look at him confused.

"What to you mean by I might have a broken rib now?" Temari said as she felt her rib cage and winced in pain as her hand found the supposed broken rib.

"I will tall you about it on the way to the hospital. Naruto said as he picked Temari bridal style and started to walk nether cared that it was raining or that they left the Valkyries form Ragnarok lying their. All Temari wanted was to get as much of the warmth that was coming from Naruto as she could.

At the Hospital's E.R.

Naruto had started running and trying to keep from hurting Temari at the same time because the rain had picked up. As he barged through the door every one looked up the Nurse behind the desk went wide eyed with shock as soon as she realized who it was.

"NARUTO!" Shizune was working behind the desk when she saw that he was carrying Temari she rushed from behind the counter carrying the phone to page Tsunade who was falling asleep at her desk do to having a slow night. That was until she heard her name get called over the P.A system. " Dr. Tsunade to the E.R. Entrance at once, Dr. Tsunade to the E.R. Entrance at once." The voice she knew all to well, put this time it had a sense of surprise, shock and what seemed like fear. Tsunade ran from her office and busted through the big doors to see both Naruto and Shizune But what shocked her more was when she saw who Naruto was carrying in his arms.

Tsunade looked the young blonde over and could tell she had been in a fight and a really bad one that she seemed to have lost. "Naruto bring her this way we will put her in room nine"Tsunade said as she walked quickly to the big doors and help them open for Naruto to walk through. "Naruto I need to know and I need the truth did you do this?" Naruto froze and looked at his aunt for a moment when Temari spoke up.

"No miss Tsunade it was not Naruto I promise you that it was a group of eight girls they called themselves the Valkyries form Ragnarok." The named now made Tsunade freeze and look at the young blonde girl.

"It's true we were jumped by them aunt Tsunade." Naruto added and started walking to the room again. Naruto made it to the room and lied Temari down on the bed then realized he has not said what happened to Temari yet. "Aunt Tsunade she might have a broken rib I had to give her CPR because she was not breathing after the fight." Tsunade looked at her nephew with surprise and cheerfulness. As she was starting to look over Temari Who was blushing and touching her lips with her finger tips and looking at Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto I will make sure she is taken care of okay." Tsunade said with a smile then ushered him out the door so Temari could change into a hospital gown so X-rays could be taken and all her other tests she need to have. Naruto who was reluctant to let Temari leave his sight said okay as his stomach growled which caused Tsunade to chuckle so she handed him her meal card and told him to get himself something to eat.

As Naruto was walking to the cafeteria Shizune caught up to him as she was going on her lunch brake at the moment. "Hey Naruto wait up." she called, Naruto turned around and looked at her. She could tell he was in deep thought about something. As the two walked down the corridors to the cafeteria Shizune tried to cheer Naruto up she happened to get what she thought was a strained laugh from him. "You know Naruto TonTon has been missing you sense you have not been coming over so much lately."

"Oh sorry Shizune I guess I have been caught up with trying to get ready for school and now that I am in school I have been getting hammered with homework." Naruto said as he shook his school bag which he did not realize he was still carrying Temari's bag as well.

"Well Naruto if you would like I would be glade to help you with your homework while we eat." Shizune said as she got a tray as they walked into the large cafeteria.

"Thanks Aunt Shizune that would be a big help." Naruto said with a real smile this time. They where half way through their meals and three-fourths through Naruto's homework when Naruto's Mother and father found them.

"Mom, Dad what are you two doing here?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"Well Shizune called me and told us you brought Temari in because you two got jumped by a gang and that you were soaked head to toe so we thought we would bring you a change of cloths. We thought about calling Temari's father but she told us Tsunade was going to deal with that." Naruto's father said sitting next to Shizune so his mother could sit next to him.

"I should be the one to call him not her dad." Naruto said looking away and clenching the chopsticks he had in his hand almost snapping them.

"Naruto... honey, None of this is your fault we don't know what happened but I am sure you did everything you could to help."Naruto's mother said but Naruto was quite as he just stared at his instant ramen he had gotten, As he played what happened over in his head trying to think if their was something else he could have done sooner. Naruto had been brought out of his thoughts when his mother wrapped her arms around him even tho he was soaking wet.

"Naruto I think you should finish your food then go change so you don't catch a cold." His father said holding a small duffel bag up. And with that Naruto quickly finished off his meal and went to the closest bathroom. When Naruto was walking back he saw Tsunade standing talking with his mother and father as well as Shizune.

"Ummm Aunt Tsunade would it be okay if I stayed with Temari tonight?" Naruto asked once he made it back to the table.

"Sure Naruto I will make sure she has her own room as well Naruto, and don't worry I spoke to her father he and her brother are on their way here and she told them what they did as well." Naruto's father was listening to what Tsunade was saying and was puzzled because Naruto had not told them anything but Shizune had only told them that they where jumped by a gang of teenagers.

"Tsunade may I speak to you in privet for a moment." Tsunade nooded and they walked over to a window and Tsuade leaned against it.

"You want to know what really happened don't you Minato?" Tsuande shot a glance at him. "You know your to easy to read sometimes."

"I am a father and I know Naruto is not really in a talking mood and I don't wish to bother Temari I know doctor patient privilege could be used here but I am asking you as a father and as a law enforcement officer if something happened that should be reported then you have a duty to report it." Naruto's father glance back at Naruto and the others.

"Your right Minato but don't you think I should report it to someone who does not know someone who is personally involved with the victims of a gang assault done by Ragnarok?" Tsunade said looking at her brother in-law.

"You mean their behind this Tsunade?" Minato said snapping his head back to his sister in-law.

"So you have heard of them?" Tsunade looking back out the window as rain ran down it like a waterfall.

"Ya I have heard of them but I never thought they would go after some one like her, ya she may be the daughter of one of the biggest companies in the city but he is also some with connections that even other law enforcements offices wont risk even talking to one of his senior officials." Minato said rubbing the bridge of his nose as she yawned.

"Minato you look you could use some sleep if you would like you can use my office I have a couch you may use if you would like. I will let you know when Temari is being transferred to her room and when her father arrives." Tsunade said placing a hand on her beloved Brother in-laws shoulder.

"Thank you Tsunade I guess I could rest for a short time." Minato smiled and walked with Tsunade back to Naruto, Naruto's mother and Shizune. Minato bent down and kissed his wife and said he was going to go rest in Tsunade's office and he patted Naruto on his shoulder knowing his sun was not in much of a talking mood.

* * *

**Well this is the end of Chapter 3. I am really sorry that I have not posted any new chapters but do to unfortunate circumstances my ISP (Internet Service Provider) Thought it would be funny to say we owe them $500 and they shut off my service and because I do not own a laptop at this moment I could go to the local library so that is why I had not posted so I hope I can be forgiven.**

**As a bonus I have redone the Prologue to this story I have added more details about the Naruto characters and their family's for this Fic, so it might clear up a few questions you all might be having so go back and check out the updated prologue and see if I did answer any of them.**

**(1)** (It was funny but just as I started writing this section the song Diamond Eye's by shine-down started playing.)

**(2) (**As I started this point Waking the Demon by Bullet for my Valentine started playing on my I-tunes.)


	5. Chapter 4

_**(A/N)**_ Please I beg for your forgiveness my faithful readers because my update is late. I have been having trouble looking for work lately and that has taken most if not 98% of my time. But right now I might have secured a job so I will be back on track hopefully soon. The rest of my time was spent on a High School of The Dead Fic as well as writing notes for a **YūgaoXNaruto** fic as well. I had a few issues on a few parts of this chapter but I didn't want to post something I did feel was good enough to be posted at the time so I wanted to make it as well written as I could so again please Forgive me for my lateness on this chapter.

* * *

The Fighters High

School

_A cross-over Fan-Fic of Naruto and _

_Kenichi -Histories Strongest Disciple_

_By _Capt. Freedom

Chapter 4

**Parent Advisory!**

This Fan-Fic is Rated M-(Mature) do to there is strong language and sexual scenes in this story. I do not own Naruto or Kenichi Histories Strongest Disciple they belong to their creators.

* * *

(1) Auther's Notes with be given a number that matches it at the end of the chapters.

_T_y**p"**e" meaning in story:

_Thoughts or daydreams._

Inner thought's or speaking to one's self in the mind.

**yelling or loud noises**

"Normal speaking"

* * *

**Please Review after reading all you writers know how much Reviews help so please just leave a review even if it is short telling what you did like and what you did not like and what you expect to happen in the next chapter.**

* * *

Minato had been resting his eyes for about twenty minuets When his mind wondered to his day, and how he will deal with going to work and trying to keep his mind off his son and the teenage woman he loves like a daughter.

_**Flashback Starts**_

Minato was late to work today do to having to stop at his son's school to drop off some paperwork he took by mistake in a rush to get out of the house.

Later in the day during 

Minato's units training

"Sir the squad is formed." A candidate for his team said as he faced him at attention and saluted.

"Take your post candidate." Minato said saluting him back before putting his hands behind his back. Once the man was in the formation Minato spoke again. "Their are forty-nine of you I only need nine of you that means forty of you are going back to your old jobs." Minato said taking his white jacket with red flames around the bottom of it off. He was wearing a black T-shirt with black combat pants on with black combat boots on with the end of the pant legs taught into his boots. "So first up we are going on a short five mile run to start things off." Minato said with a smile.

The group of men ran the five miles and ended up at a firing range, where they were put right into the next evolution cycle that was twenty push ups and engaging shoot and no shoot targets. By this point the men's legs were on fire and their bodies where screaming for them to stop and some of them where in great shape or so they thought.

"Sir what is the point of all this so far?" One of the men asked trying to understand the point to the madness that they were going through at the moment. To the question Minato just looked away making the man grow impatient and growl in this throat.

Minato wanted to answer the question but he had to weed out the people that were not good enough and this man was not proving himself yet, he was at the back of the pack on the run the whole time and he had low shooting scores as well from what Minato could see.

After all the men had gone through the shooting course they were ordered to form a square around a sand pit and they were given a side number and a personal number as well. Minato stood in the middle of the group and looked at them all.

"When I call a side number if I don't call a personal number that means the whole side is in got it and if a call just a personal number then the men with that number are the only ones to get in the pit and fight it out. Does everyone understand me?" Minato asked looking back at everyone. The look in some of their eyes said they had, had enough already. but they were not going to give up yet, And in unison they all called out "**YES SIR**!". Minato walked out of the pit and stood up on a platform near the edge so he could see over everyone.

"Sides One. Three, Four and two, to the pit." Everyone looked at him confused then they all took one step into the pit "The side with the most personal in the pit at the end of five minutes wins a short rest." Minato paused before continuing. "You must drag or throw your opponents out of the pit with out leaving the pit yourself or you are disqualified. Minato was then cut short by the same person that asked him the question earlier.

"Then how do we get them out of the pit then?" the man asked having a few men shack their heads in agreement.

"Think of a way to do it." Was Minato's only reply before her blow a whistle to begin the pit fight.

After a few hours Minato had all the men pile into a truck for the ride back to the training center so the men could shower and head home for the night. As he sat in the front seat he wondered how many would show up tomorrow and then see who he wants to cut from the group.

As Minato was leaving work.

Minato ran across three men that were in the selection process for his unit. He walked past them before they could ask him anything or even talk to him. He hated being cold but he did not want people thinking he was a soft guy or they might try to walk over him. As he reached his car his superior walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Minato reacted as someone who was a highly skilled figher would in one movement Minato had twisted the mans arms and pinned him to the hood of his car before realizing who it was.

"Great skills as always Minato." The man said letting out a painful chuckle.

"I'm sorry sir I did not know it was you." Minato said releasing the mans arm and backing away.

"It's okay I guess I had it coming I saw you leave in a hurry I wanted to talk to you about some of the candidates and what they told me." Minato knew he was going to get an ear full. "To be honest I think their just being wimps, and that they don't know what they applied for to be honest maybe it will make them think life is not all that easy and they will wake up." Minato was in slight shock the man standing before him was not yelling or belittling him he was encouraging him to do better.

"Yes sir I will make sure that only the best pass." Minato said with a smile.

"Oh I thought you would like to see some of the complaints I got from them." The man said handing Minato a stack of papers. "Well see you tomorrow Minato." The man said as he walked away to his car.

Minato go into his car and put his head on the steering wheel and let a breath out he did not know he was even holding. "Damn I thought I was in trouble." Minato chuckled to himself.

Naruto's mother was making dinner for her and her husband when she heard the door open and heard two sets feet run up the stairs. All Kushina could do was smile and think back to the time she met her beloved husband. And just as her thoughts where coming back to her she heard the door open again. And a pair of heavy boots thump to the floor.

Minato was just mere inches from hugging his wife from behind when she placed the knife down and turned around and jumped at him surprising him causing him to lose his balance and land on the table on his back.

"Hi honey how was work?" she asked and finished with a kiss.

Minato smiled and returned her kiss with his own pushing them both off the table so that they were now standing again. As Kushina went back to the cutting bored as Minato wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and lightly kissed her neck as he told her about his day. Kushina had finished cutting everything up and put everything into its proper pot to cook so she sat with Minato at the table as he looked over the complaints about the training and him as well.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA", Kushina could not keep herself from laughing at one about how someone called Minato a pig headed ass that knew nothing. All Minato could do was take the paper from her and put it back into the stack and shack his head.

"You if you want something to laugh about I can give you something better." Minato said as he gave her a sly foxy grin.

"You would not dare mister." Kushina said as she shot him a glare back saying that he would be sleeping in the living room tonight if he did.

"Try me young lady." Minato said inching closer when they both heard two pairs of feet running down the stairs now.

"Mom?, Miss Uzumaki?" Both Naruto and Temari came skidding across the floor and stopping at the archway to the kitchen.

Both Minato and Kushina looked up at the two teens and blinked at the sudden out burst of the two of them. "Yes what is it?" Kushina asked.

"Naruto wants me to wear a dress to choji's party tho he knows how much I hate them. I just want to wear my normal cloths that I brought with me." Kushina looked at Minato for help who was already making his was out the other door. "I know." Kushina smiled and looked at both the young couple and her husband. "The first person to catch him gets to pick what she wears." she smiled pointing at Minato who just looked over his shoulder at Kushina and gave the I love you but damn do I hate you sometimes before running away from the two teens. Kushina had a fit of giggles as she watched the three running around the house. She then noticed one of the pots was getting ready to boil over and ran over to take care of it, sadly no one could have seen what was about to happen.

"Dad Get back here your meant to be on my **si...(CRASH) AHHHHH** hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot." Naruto was covered in soup that his mother was pulling off the stove. When he ran into the pot she was holding. Minato just missed the pot by a few inches. Naruto then looked over at Temari who was just standing their with the dress in front of her like a shield. The dress blocked most of the soup from hitting her but she had soup in her hair and all over her cloths as well.

"NA...RU...TO...!" Temari slowly lowered the dress from her face so he could see her eyes. She then throw the dress at him knocking him over in a comical way that his head landed in the now empty pot that is now one the floor.

"Oh dear Temari you better get out of those cloths before they can't be saved. "Kushina said as she walked over her son to the young girls side. "And you batter take a bath or you will end up smelling like soup for a week."

"Hey I would not mind Temari smelling like my moms soup for a week." Naruto said as he sat up and took the pot off his head. Both woman glared at him one smugly triumphant and the other with the look of you will pay for that comment later.

"Here Temari you go and take a bath and I will take care of these and don't worry I know just the thing to take care of them." Naruto's mother said as she ushered the young woman to the bathroom Leaving the to boy's in the kitchen. "Oh Naruto..." Naruto and his father looks at the door way the ladies walked out of and froze. "You and your father better have that mess cleaned up before I come back in there." She said with a hint of anger and playfulness that was lased with the intent to kill.

"Yes mom we will have it clean." Naruto said and then dashed for the mop whiles his father dashed for the broom and dust-pan.

Naruto was sitting down with his father when his mother came back in and looked around and saw that the dishes where done and drying in the dish rack and the floor was mopped and everything else was clean.

"Sorry about ruining your guys dinner mom." Naruto said looking down and feeling ashamed of himself.

(Sigh) "It's okay Naruto..." Kushina paused looking at her son and then to her husband "To be honest I burned the soup anyway so I had to start it over." She said throwing her hands into the air in defeat. Then moved and sat on her husbands lap with an arm around his neck and laying her head on his shoulder and stated playing with his blonde locks that some how framed his face. "You know we have not see the Akimichi's in how long dear? I think it would be nice to see them again don't you?" Kushina said with a smile thinking up a plan on the fly.

"You your right but I don't think the kids would want us hanging around remember we hated having our parents around during our birthdays in our teens." Minato said with a smile and a kiss to his lovely wife's lips.

_**Flashback ends**_

"Minato wake up... Honey wake up Temari's father is here... **DAMN"IT WAKE UP." **Kushina said as she kicked her lazy husband in the leg causing him to jolt up in shock.

"What, whats going, what happened?" Minato asked in a hurried voice as he tried to catch his breath.

"Oh nothing you just wanted to be told when Temari's family arrived and they did a few moments ago. Tsunade asked me to come get you while her and Shizune are seeing to Temari." Kushina said while walking to the door after waking him.

Minato stood up, stretched and fallowed his wife out the door and to Temari's room where outside stood both Naruto and the rest of Temari's family. "Officer Namikaze Miss Uzumaki I am glade to see you again it's been sometime hasn't it?" Temari's father said as Naruto's parents walked up to Temari's father where he shooked Minato's hand and then hugged his mother and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Some how Naruto could not believe this was the same man that scared him once before he seemed normal now.

"It sure has been a while Mr, Kaze. I just wish it was under better conditions." Minato said looking at how Temari's father reacts to his words.

"You are right I wish it was under better conditions as well but I am glade your son above anyone else was their to save her." Temari's father glanced over at the teen "So you know I think of you as a son already Naruto." Naruto was stunned he could not even say thank you before he was cut off by Temari's father specking again. "Naruto so you now I do not blame you and there for you should not blame yourself for what happened." This time Mr, Kaze let Naruto speak.

"I was still weak Mr, Kaze no matter how you slice it Temari is still hurt and it was all my fau (_Slap_)..." Naruto was cut off by an hand slapping him across the face. Everyone was stunned to see Gaara to have been the one to slap Naruto. "You should never talk like that about her Onii-chan, Onee-chan is alive because you where strong enough to save her and if you can't see that then your not allowed to see her right now." Garra said as he crossed his arms and stared at Naruto who was still holding his cheek and trying to process what happened and Gaara's words at the same time.

"Your right I should not be allowed to see her." Naruto said has he started to walk away his mother took a step forward but was stopped not only by Temari's father but her husband as well.

"Let me go that was cruel all of you should feel ashamed how could you let that happen." Kushina said as tears started to form in her eyes after Naruto was out of ear shot.

"Trust us honey he will bounce back in a few he needs to think about it all." Minato said holding his wife by the shoulders.

"Your husband is right Miss, Uzumaki, I could see it in his eyes that boy of yours loves my daughter so much he would die for her but he has the eyes of a defeated warrior right now." Mr Kaze said knowing someone had already went after the blonde teen.

Naruto had been walking with out a destination do to his thought's of Temari and this caused him not to notice the male teen a little older then him fallowing a few steps behind. "Yo." was all Kankurou said causing the blonde to look at him. "What Kankurou, do you want to make me feel worse then I already am I let your sister get hurt I failed as her Boyfriend."

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto are you really that much in petty and guilt that you are not seeing what Gaara meant?" Naruto just looked at Kankurou with a puzzled look. "Naruto Gaara called you Onii-chan" Kankurou said using air quotations for Onii-chan. "He does not even call me that." Kankurou paused again "Your Aunt told my father and us what you did to save her it was only because you where their and able to stop it from getting any worse if you weren't their then she..." Kankurou stopped trying to keep himself from crying ya he fought with Temari all the time and his father babied her because she was his world, she was his only daughter but I the end Kankurou still loved his sister with all his heart. "S...sh...she would…... she would not." Kankurou tried but was failing to compose himself in the hallway. Right then Naruto realized he had saved Temari's life he remembered that he had stopped the one girl from killing Temari with her own Kunai had he had not told anyone this yet.

"_It took you long enough to realize that Kit if you had not saved her she would be laying on a table dead."_ Naruto shook his head trying to keep the image of it out and to get the Fox leave him alone.

"Kankurou?" Naruto said drawing the older teen from his thought's about his sister and where else she could have been right now if Naruto had not been there. "Thank you I realize now what it was Gaara meant by saying what he said, and there is something I think I can only tell you because if I told anyone else people would freak out." Naruto paused to let Kankurou compose himself better and relax. Tho Naruto knew the next sentence would cause him to be on the edge again. "Kankurou when they jumped us they tied me up and the forced her to fight them one on eight and even when they had the upper hand they used dirty tricks and when she was force to the ground she dropped her Kunai she carries and one of the them picked it up." Naruto paused looking at Kankurou seeing the fear he had just moments before return but then just a quickly dissipate into anger. "One... one of them..." Naruto stuttered under the gaze Kankurou perfected the same one his father used.

"They did what Naruto?" Kankurou said balling his hands into fist causing his knuckles to crack. Naruto was scared of this side of him it was one of the three reason he never did anything to hurt Temari in anyway. "**WHAT DID THEY DO NARUTO!" **Kankurou yelled at him wanting an answer."

Naruto looked down and away from Kankuoru before he spoke. "They tried to kill her with it I was able to get free just in time to stop it." Kankurou froze at Naruto's words unable to do anything from move or speck. Little did they know that not only was Naruto's mother and his aunt Shizune standing around the opposite corner but so was Temari's, Kankurou's and Garra's mother. They had heard everything, Shizune felt sick and wanted to throw up from hearing what Naruto left out of what happened, Naruto's mother was shocked to hear that he kept that from even his own father who was a police officer, the third woman reacted unlike the other two she could only smile. Yes he might have been late to keep her from getting hurt but when push came to shove she now knew she made the right choice for the boy who wanted to date her daughter.

"Thank you Naruto." It had seemed like an hour had gone by but it was a few minutes. All three woman listened carefully. Considering Kankurou's tone changed dramatically. "Thank you for trusting me and telling me I am glade to call you a brother." Kankurou said as she wrapped his arm around Naruto's neck and ground his knuckles into Naruto's scalp.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow Kan, ow kur, ow ou ow would you stop it already?" Naruto pleaded earning a laugh from the older teen and a giggle or two from the three woman. The three woman walked around the corner as the boys backs where to them and each mother gave a kiss to her son.

So what are you two doing rough housing in the hospital? Naruto you know what your Aunt would do if she found out and it does not help that your well known here." Naruto had gone as stiff as a bored at the mention of his aunt. Ya he feared everyone in Temari's family but her mother she seemed normal compared the everyone else. But besides his own mother he feared his Aunt Tsunade more then them all put together. She may seem young but that is because she trained with some of the toughest martial artistes in the world and even some US Special operations personal with her time as a doctor when she studied over seas in the United States and worked as a doctor in war zones with NATO.

"Sorry mom and aunt Shizune it won't happen again." Naruto said as he and Kankurou bowed for forgiveness. This caused all three woman to giggle once more.

"Oh" Shizune said as she hit one hand into the palm of the other remembering something. "Miss Tsunade said Temari is asking for you two, so if I were you two I would hurry back there."

Across town in a condemned warehouse.

A woman was standing around a group of other woman with them all on the floor out cold. "Miss Freya we heard she attacked and humiliated Valkyrie with ease in school no less." The sub commander said as she tried to get back to her feet but was knocked across the large room by the staff her commander uses.

"I don't want your explanations no order was given to attack her." Freya paused as she heard the side door open. "Did you know that her Boyfriends Father is a cop did you?" the older woman asked as the younger one looked at her knowing what ever she said spelled pain for her.

"No we did not Miss Freya." That statement was the final straw for her she had, had enough of her subordinates making their own calls and she was going to make them pay for it.

"**YOU DUMB ASSES!**" she yelled as she was going to strike her subordinate once more but someone caught her staff. "**Who do you think you are stopping m...**" Freya was about to rip who ever it was a new asshole when she saw it was none other then the First Fist himself. "Odin Sir?" Freya said shocked as she went to a knee and bowed to her commander.

"I believe that is enough Freya I do believe they will never make another move with your orders or mine?" Odin said looking at the young girl and she just shook her head trying to avoid his eyes. "Now I am going to go see this young Girl for myself and see how much of a grudge she will hold against us and if we need to worry about her and her boyfriend." Odin said as he walked back out of the warehouse.

"You all better hope this does not become a problem for us or you all will pay dearly for your mistake." Freya said before walking out herself and going home.

In the shadow's was another member of Ragnarok's eight fists. "What a pathetic waste but I better keep a close on on Miss Kaza and see how her father reacts and how everything goes maybe I should try getting close to them." Hermit said as he to left.

Back in Temari's room.

Everyone inside could her a ruckus going on with two teenage voices fighting about who should go in first. "Naruto get the Fuck out of my way she may be your Girlfriend but she is my sister."

Ya that maybe true but I love her way much more then you ever could doll freak." Naruto shot back getting a instinct reaction out of Kankurou.

"Their not dolls their action figures you blonde Dumb ass." at that comment both Naruto's father and Temari took offense to that statement as they were blonde as well.

The hospital staff did not want to get involved because they knew Naruto to well that he would not stop. "OHHHHHH you did not just go there did you? I swear I will make you eat your dolls for saying that you cross-dressing, makeup wearing, doll playing, sissy candy ass punk." Naruto said making everyone sweat-drop about the oldest son of the owner of one of the largest cooperation's in the city's habits. Right after the words left Naruto's mouth he covered it with both hands like a child would after saying a bad word.

"Naruto you said you would never speak about that every again." Kankurou said with a mixture of anger and sadness that his little secret was out and no less he knew his family heard their argument. The only thing that could be heard though out that floor of the hospital was laughter and most of it was coming from the other side of his big sisters door. "Great Naruto if this get out do you know what this will bring to my father and my sister as well as you, you dumb ass." Kankurou said as he opened the door and looked at their families trying to hold back their laughter as they walked in he even saw his father trying to keep his normal stoic face but was failing.

"So little brother now that your secret is out maybe my make up wont go missing anymore." Temari said trying to hold back a snicker as her's and Naruto's mother's laughed.

"Okay so I have a funny hobby sue me okay damn how come I get grief but when Gaara does something odd people ether think it's cute or they let it go?" Kankurou sat down on the foot of the bed and crossed his arms and glared at Naruto as he sat closer to Temari.

"I should have been a better boyfriend and I should have not let them be able to hurt you the way they did Temari." Naruto said taking her hand in his and holding it tight. "I am not every going to let that happen again I promise you that. Naruto said as he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"Naruto it was not your fault they jumped us and out numbered us they not only had you tied up but also threatened to kill you as well if I did not fight them. So they fought dirty but between me and you we fought with the honor that our families hold true to our hearts am I right?" Temari said looking at everyone in the room they had smiles on tho Naruto's father was not happy hearing that his son's life was also threatened. "Just promise me one thing Naruto." He could not look her in the eyes at the moment he was still feeling that he was at fault for all this everything happened because she was always defending him.

"What is it my Temari-Hime?" Naruto said to her making her blush at added pet name.

"That you will always stay pure and happy because I hate seeing you sad it does not look good on you." Temari said to him nether of them noticed that everyone left them after her little rant. "And you have to stay with me tonight because I hate hospitals." She added pulling the blanket closer to her chest.

"Anything for you my Princess." Naruto said as he leaned over and kissed her lips and they tasted sweeter then ever before.

The sound of someone coughing to get their attention made them brake their kiss and look at the door to see Tsunade standing their and they also finally noticed that they where alone. "Umm umm um Aunt Tsunade it... it's ….n ...not what it looks like."Naruto got up and tried to defend himself as best he could and failed making Temari and his aunt laugh at him.

"It's okay Naruto I just wanted to see if their was anything you two could use right now." She asked which caused the hyper blonde to calm down and relax. "But if you to are going to do something then I would suggest that you lock the door." She said with a giggle and closed the door as two pillows came and hit the now closed door and a few yells of how her husband and his writing rubbed off on her. _"I guess they are right but I could not help but mess with him he is my nephew any way."_ Tsunade stifled a few more giggles and walked to the nurses station.

The Hall was quite now it had been an hour or so and Temari was sleeping and Naruto was watching TV but was reading the words that showed because of the captioning settings. when he heard the door open slightly and a male teenager with purple hair and glasses stuck his head in and asked to talk to Naruto.

"So what is it that you want to talk to me about man?" Naruto asked as the two sat down at the same table Naruto and his family were sitting at earlier.

"One I would like you to not over react when I tell you what I am about to tell you." Odin said as she pushed his glasses back up his nose. At this point Naruto got a bad feeling but he knew that even tho his gut said walk away from this right now he stayed and agreed to the request. "I am the first Fist of Ragnarok the ones that attacked you and your Girlfriend are subordinates of one of my lieutenants and they acted with out orders from myself or my lieutenant from what I know is that your Girlfriend made an impression on one of our newer lieutenants and they looked up to her a lot and they wanted revenge." Odin said letting the other teen precess what was being said so far.

"Okay say I believe you that they acted with out orders what is going to keep them from doing it again? And how do you think Temari is going to act when she finds out all this information?" Naruto said making Odin relax a little seeing how Naruto had a cool demeanor while talking.

"Trust me if I knew this was going to happen I would have given a do not harm order that would have a vary high level punishment if the order was broken, and that is because of her father and who he is." Odin said as he crossed his legs and his arms and sat back into the chair.

"Do you know the whole story of what they did to her and what they tried to do to me?" Naruto asked also leaning back into the chair.

"I know they jumped you and tied you up and beat her pretty badly." Odin said but insistently felt the Killer Intent rise coming from the person in front of him.

"They did not just beat her they even tried to kill her and they also threatened to kill me if she did not fight." Odin himself let his Killer Intent rise that members of his gang and manly the Valkyries would go so far he thought Freya taught them better and to not use such under handed tactics. Before Naruto could continue Odin pulled out his phone and called Freya to make sure that all the Valkyries as well as herself were at the meeting place. Naruto who watched Odin was quite until Odin finished and then looked back at Naruto with the look that said please continue. "It was only because I was able to get free and save her that she is even breathing."

"What was your name?" Odin asked snapping Naruto out of his thoughts that he was having over how he could have had the out come better for him and Temari.

"It was Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki and yours?" Naruto said as he looked at the teen.

"Just call me Odin." Odin started to walk away but paused and looked back. "I know this might not mean much now after all this but their will be a do not engage order for you and your Girlfriend from now on and if someone from Ragnarok does attack you or her then call the number on the card that is on the table that is my personal number." Odin said before he started walking away again.

"Hey wait why are you doing this Odin?" Naruto asked Odin replied with just a shrug and the three words of "I don't know"

When Naruto got back to Temari's room a nurse was in it checking the IV bag and smiled at him as he sat in the chair and just looked at Temari's sleeping form.

"She's a pretty young girl you better keep her close young man." The nurse said. And they both heard her call Naruto's name in her sleep making them both smile at her. "Can I get you anything by the way young man?" The nurse asked as she went to leave but he was out and asleep half in the chair and half on her bed while holding her hand. The nurse smile and took another blanket from the cabinet and draped it over Naruto for she knew how cold it gets in the rooms sometimes

The next morning Naruto woke to Temari's bed being empty but a note on it from his aunt's saying they took her for a few X-rays and other tests and that she will have her back to him as soon as they could. The note also had the time they took her for the X-rays and tests. He then looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was only twenty minutes sense then._"I guess I will go get some Breakfast while I wait."_ Naruto said and stretched and walked out of the room and ran into a nurse causing her to fall on her butt and drop the tray of food for Temari.

"Oh miss I am so sorry I did not see you." Naruto said quickly helping her to her feet.

"Oh its okay Naruto I should have also been paying more attention." Sakura says as she picks up the tray.

"Hey wait Sakura why are you here?" Naruto said realizing who it was he ran into. And then helping her pick up the rest of the food.

"I talked with your aunt Naruto and told her how my family is not so great off with money and she offered to give me a part time job helping the kitchen staff by delivering the food to rooms." Sakura said as she stood up after placing the food back on the tray with Naruto's help.

"Well aunt Tsunade knows what its like growing up with a tough life her parents passed away when she was young so she must have known how you felt but I am glade that you are taking care of yourself okay Sakura but right now I am going to go grab some food." Naruto said as he started to walk away.

"Umm Naruto?" Sakura said calling his name making him stop mid stride.

"Ya Sakura what is it?" Naruto said as he turned to face her again.

"If you don't mind waiting just about three minutes could I walk with you back to the kitchen I could really use someone to talk to if you don't mind?" Sakura asked picking up one of the last two trays she had to deliver.

"Sure Sakura I don't mind, you know I am willing to listen if someone needs an ear to talk to." Naruto said with a smile on his face. Ya he hated her sometimes but at least she wasn't the fan Girl she used to be about Sasuke sometimes he just wanted to ring her neck but since her father left she had grown up a little bit. Sure she worried about Sasuke because he told her what his father did at first she was scared but after awhile she got used to it.

Sakura had finished delivering the food and was pushing the cart back to the elevator that the two of them would ride in. "So Sakura whats on your mind?" Naruto asked as the ding from elevator sounded and the doors opened.

"Well to be honest it's Sasuke." Sakura paused wondering how Naruto would react. But when he just looked at her with the look of go on she took a breath and continued. "He seems to be distancing himself from everyone I can understand his family because he does not want that he wants to make his name himself but it's also me sometimes I feel that he is keeping stuff from me." Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Sakura, As a guy I know that sometimes we like keeping somethings to ourselves because we feel that we should be the only ones to deal with them there are things that I don't tell Temari because... well because their my problems and that it's something only I can deal with, but all I can say if you really care about him just let him know how you feel and let him know that your their for him if he needs you. "Naruto said giving Sakura a smile and a small pat on the back to try to help cheer her up. "Besides if I have to I will knock some sense into him if he starts to do something dumb." Naruto said giving her the Foxy smile he always gave people when being the dork that he seemed to play.

"Thanks Naruto, I don't know how you do it but some how you always cheer people up tho you are a Baka sometimes." She said with a laugh gabbing him in the shoulder a few times with a smile on her face.

"I'm glade I can help Sakura." He said as they stepped out of the elevator and headed towards the cafeteria/kitchen. The two split up because Sakura had to take more meals to other rooms and Naruto's gut was grumbling for food. As Naruto sat down he turned to see Kiba and a few others of his friends walking towards him. It was Kiba, Hinata, Neji and Neji's Girlfriend Tenten they all seemed to have a worried look on their faces.

"Hey guys what brought you all here?" Naruto asked as they walked up to his table and took a seat.

"Damn man we have to hear from Kankurou that not only did you two get jumped but Temari ended up here you think you could have called us, I understand not picking up your phone because it's off? What the hell bro." Kiba chewed Naruto out making a few people looked towards the five of them.

"Sorry Kiba but my phoned died and I don't have my charger." Naruto said making Kiba feel like an ass for bitching him out with out letting him talk and explain. Hinata seemed sad she always looked up to Temari for the courage she showed all the time. Tenten wanted to punch Kiba but because she was across the table he got lucky this time. Neji just kept his stoic look that he always had waiting for Naurto to finish with Kiba.

"So Naruto, Kankurou did not tell us much about what happened can you fill us in?" Neji said making the blonde draw is attention from his food that just so happened to be a large bowl Ramen.

Naruto took a big glop of broth and placed the bowl down and put the chopsticks on the top edge of the the bowl. "Well we were walking back to my place from the party when this group of girls attacked up saying that it was payback for what she did to a girl in our class," Naruto paused making sure he did not have to add more details about that part but when they just nodded for him to go on he went on. "Well they tied me up and threatened to kill me if she did not fight them and to be honest she was out numbered." Naruto paused again seeing Kiba, Neji and Tenten tense up at their dishonor in fighting. "So she fought them and they had her on the ground and they had already own but I saw the look that they wanted to teach her a lesson that would make her think about doing it again so they tried to kill her and then I lost it." At this the other four gasped, Kiba slammed his fist into the table shocking people around them. Tenten's knuckles where turning wight from how tight her fists were and Hinata just help her hand up to her mouth while Neji just shook his head. Naruto gave them a few minutes to calm down before he went on with the story about how he fought them and then had to give Temari CPR and at that the two Girls blushed were Kiba just whistled at saying how lucky she was then Neji punched him in the arm causing him to growl at him. Which just made Neji rise his fist again. Naruto then told them how he tried to call for help but nether of their phones had signal so he had to carry her to the hospital. And then it was pretty easy to think of the rest. "And that is about it, now we are here talking about it all." Naruto said before going back to his Ramen.

"You did the right thing Naruto." Neji said crossing his arms and sitting back in the chair. Which Naruto again placed his bowl down and gave a small smile to the black haired teen.

"Thanks Neji coming from you that means a lot." Naruto said as he Looked back at Kiba "I know ether you or Kiba would do the same for Tenten or Hinata." Naruto added before finishing off the broth that was left.

"S... So can we go back up with you and see Temari?" Hinata asked as she poked her index fingers together. Since she and Kiba started dating under her fathers nose she had come out of her shell but she still had a ways to come.

"Sure Hinata I am sure Temari would be happy to see you." Naruto said making Hinata smile and cheer up some knowing she would get to see one of her best friends.

"So here you are Naruto." came a voice that scared Naruto.

"Umm yes aunt Tsunade, what are you doing down here?" Naruto asked hoping he was not in trouble.

"I went to Temari's room to tell you we are going to do a few extra tests but you weren't there and then I saw Sakura and she told me you were in here. So I came to tell you myself." Tsunade said with a smile that made Naruto relax as she ran her hand through his hair ruffling.

"So when can we see her?" Tenten spoke up drawing Tsunade's attention to the others at the table. The look in her eyes said she was worried about her friend.

"Don't worry my staff here are one of the best in the world and you will be able to see her in about two hours." Tsunade said only to be yelled at by Kiba.

"What do you mean Two hours we hoped she would be free we have movie tickets for a move that starts in a hour." Kiba shouted back which only made Tsunade grow a tick mark on her forehead and ball her fist ready to punch the boys face into the table.

"Kiba clam down I'll call the theater and order new tickets for a later showing okay." Neji said as Hinata tugged on Kiba's jacket to get his attention and calm him down. The whole time Tenten let out a sigh of not understanding how Kiba acts while Naruto was trying to hold back his aunt from killing one of his friends.

"Doctor Tsunade here are the tests results you asked for." A nurse said drawing Tsunade's attention away from the young teen.

"Thank you and how is miss Kaze's tests coming along?" Tsunade said drawing all the teens attention to her and the nurse standing there.

"Well we have two more tests to finish but I will have the results for you in about three to four hours ma'am but the young lady is not really happy with the added tests and she would really like to see her boyfriend." The nurse saying the last part with a bit of venom in her voice because she was getting irate with the other doctors. This causing the group to snicker to themselves about how Temari can always be a handful and they wondered how Naruto did it. But Naruto was just smiling to himself how no matter what Temari always seemed to be ready to fight someone.

"Okay thank you vary much." Tsunade said waving the nurse off and she left with a quick bow and returned to her duties. "So Naruto are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Tsunade said giving him a smile that she only gave to him.

"Oh that's right I'm sorry aunt Tsunade. This it Tenten," Naruto said pointing to the first of the female teens with her hair in two buns. "This is Neji Hyuuga he is Tenten's boyfriend," Naruto said as he moved his hand over to what at first Tsunade had thought was another woman until he spoke about the movie tickets. "This is his younger cousin Hinata Hyuuga, and the loud mouth sitting next to her is her secret boyfriend Kiba Inuzuka." Naruto said as he moved from Neji to Hinata then pointed to Kiba with his thumb knowing this would get a rise out of the young Inuzuka.

"Hey how come you look at everyone but me when you introduced us?" Kiba shot at the younger of the two blonde's.

"Kiba why are you over sensitive about the smallest thing?" Tenten asked only to have Kiba pout and cross his arms like a child and say he is not over sensitive. Which caused the whole group but Neji to laugh at Kiba.

"Well ether way it is nice to meet you all I am Naruto's aunt Tsunade Sanju." She said with a soft smile as Tenten stood up and shook Tsunade's hand as well as Neji and Hinata but Kiba just shook his head saying hi which angered her but let it go knowing he was just upset with his friends picking on him which made her smile knowing Naruto was not the child of the group.

Just as Tsunade was about to say something Tsunade was being paged to the E.R. So she apologized and ran off leaving the group talking about what they where going to do till Temari's tests where done. "So Naruto do you want to do something? Maybe we could go get Temari something to make her feel better."

But before Naruto could answer Both his parents showed up but there was a third person with them and she was dressed in a police officer uniform, she had purple hair done up in a single bun and her Teal eyes seemed to pierce right though people. "Naruto this is Officer Yūgao Uzuki she is a member of the gang division at my station she is here to take yours and Temari's statements about what happened." Minato said before asking the others to give them a some time alone while Kushina took the others to see if they could find something for Temari in the gift shop.

"Minato I know your his father but I must speak with him alone you do understand that right?" Yūgao asked to which Minato smiled and ran his hand through his sons hair and gave him the same advice he gave everyone that he had to ask statements for.

"Naurto just relax and tell her what happened I know you don't like talking about it but this will help move paper work and other actions along." Minato said before walking after Kushina and the others.

"Okay Naruto before I start asking questions about what happened tell me about you and Temari?" Yūgao asked with a truly genuine smile.

"Well officer Uzuki." Naruto was cut off by Yūgao before he could go any further with his sentence.

"Please call me Yūgao I hate it when people use my last name it makes it sound like I am in trouble." She said getting a smile out of Naruto as he was seeing that she was not going to be like the crime shows his father watches when he was home to see how they get things wrong.

"Sure Yūgao well what would you like to know about me and Temari?" Naruto said tho he had hopes she would not pry to far into their relationship.

"Well lets start with how did you two met each other." She said and so Naruto with how he save her younger Brother Gaara from drowning and all that stuff and told her about their dates which made Yūgao blush at how respectful he was to woman, what surprised her the most is how he hatred the fact that she would rarely let him pay for stuff and sometimes since his father was not making much at the time that they even got into arguments about him paying for stuff. Which made Yūgao laugh and she told him how she wished she found a guy like him for herself one day. But after some small talk she said they had to get to the statement part and so he told her everything that happened even how close they came to killing Temari tho he thought she was going to smack him when he told her about beating the woman so harshly but she could tell some how and she told him she wish if it was her that a man would do the same for her. They talked for a full two hours when Minato said Temari was back in her room and she was ready and able to give her statement to Yūgao. "Well Naruto I think I have everything I need form you but I still need Temari's side of it all but I will let you see her but then I will need to you to leave I hope you understand." Yūgao said as they walked to Temari's room with Minato leading the way.

As they walked in Temari was sitting up and doing some channel surfing on the TV much to Kiba's dismay when she passed a few animal shows that he liked saying that it was her hospital room so it was her choice in what they watched. When she saw Naruto walk in she forgot about Kiba right away and smiled but when she saw Yūgao walk in behind him she pouted. Nearuto looked around for everyone else but guessed Tenten, Hinata and everyone else were still trying to find a gift for her while Kiba had given up and fallowed Naruto's father's lead and left the gift finding to the girls.

"So how are you feeling Temari?" Naruto asked as he sat on the side of the bed and kissed her cheek making her blush a bit.

"I'm doing fine Naruto but what about you?" Temari asked only to have Naruto look at her.

"I'm Fine as well but it's you I am worried about my Hime-chan." _(A/N _This is meant to mean _My cute Princess_) This caused Temari's blush to deepen even more. But she smiled and at him and gave him a kiss back on his cheek. Their moment was broken by Yūgao coughing to get their attention.

"Um Naruto I hope this wont take to long but may I ask you to step out right now?" Yūgao asked with a smile.

"Sure Yūgao-sama just don't ask her anything personal about me okay." Naruto said as he walked out and shut the door dragging Kiba with him while he complained about not liking to be manhandled.

"So Teamri I am Officer Yūgao Uzuki I work at the same station with Naruto's father but I work in the gang division I just need you to tell me about what happened the other night if at anytime you want to stop just tell me and we can take a brake okay." Yūgao said as she smiled but she saw Temari's knuckles gripping the blanket really hard. "But first tell me about you and Naruto he seems really sweet, handsome, strong, loving and honorable." Yūgao said making Temari relax some.

"He is all that and more miss Uzuki." Temari said only to be stopped just like Naruto was by Yūgao to just call her by her first name.

"He told me about how you both met after saving your youngest brother gaara from drowning. He also told me you two get into fights over who pays for the dates." The last part made her look at her in shock and fear that it seems like she spoils him.

"But he can't afford to take me to some places so I ask my father and he just wants to see me happy so he is more then willing to give me the money to pay for it, he knows Naruto's father works hard and he respects that a lot more then most people know." Temari said defending herself and her reasons for it all. Only to make Yūgao bust out in a fit of laughter. Only to stun Temari at what was so funny.

"Temari did you ever think that he just wants to spoil you once in a while?" Yūgao asked the young blonde woman. "He loves you more then most men I see my own age and I am twenty-five." Yūgao said causing Temari to take a double take at Yūgao looking the woman over.

"There is no way your that old you look just about two to three years older then me?" Temari said still in awe.

"Well it's true here is my Driver's license as proof." Yūgao said and handed Temari the small piece of plastic. After their small chat about how Yūgao keeps herself looking so young that started to talk about how they left the party and about how she fought as hard as she could but she was over whelmed and then she was knocked down and she remembered being kicked but then fall unconscious then she felt light headed and she described what it was like to be dieing for what she thought only to wake up with Naruto hovering over her while it was raining. Then he tried to call for help put nether of their phones worked so he ran all the way to the hospital and about the pain she was having from what she thought was a broken rib or two. She told Yūgao how she was so scared fighting them because she did not know what was going to happen to Naruto because they held a blade to his neck and forced her to fight she only did it to protect him but he ended up protecting and saving her from what she heard Naruto tell everyone else.

"Hey don't let it bother you Temari you did what you had to do they are the one's at fault not you or him," Yūgao paused placing one of her hands on Temari's shoulders "You know what I told Naruto when I talked to him?" Temari looked up that the purple haired woman with tears in her eyes as she tried to wipe the away.

"Wh... what did you tell him?" Temari asked.

"I told him I wish I had a man like him in my life someone who would save me when I was in trouble." Yūgao said smiling at the young blonde teen. This brought a smile to her face knowing Naruto always had a way to make people see him in a way that could change people's views on life.

"Thank you Yūgao-sama that means a lot to me, "Temari paused wiping the last bit of tears away before glaring at her with the eyes of a rival. "Sadly for you I am not a woman that shares that well." Temari said with a evil smirk on her face that said touch him and I will kill you even if your a cop. Yūgao knew what the smirk meant and had an idea to mess with the female blonde as soon as she saw the opening.

"Well thank you for your statement Temari with both your statements we can get the ball rolling pretty fast now." Yūgao said as she put the paperwork away into her bag and walked to the door to pull Naruto inside. "Bye Naruto-Kun I hope if I'm ever in trouble you will save me one day." She said as she kissed his cheek and the looked back at Temari who was looking for something to throw at her but Yūgao just winked at Temari saying I maybe older then you but I still have my charms little girl. After Yūgao left as Naruto was still stunned at what just happened on top of that how is he alive from Temari's wrath that did not come for some reason. But he was brought back by Tenten and Hinata pushing past him to see Temari.

"Here Temari we got you theses we hope you like them." Tenten said as she handed her and Neji's gift to Temari which was a puzzle book that had different games in it.

"A...and this I...is from me and Kiba I know how you like chocolate." Hinata said as she handed her the small box.

"Thanks you guys but I am just going to be here for a few days so you did not have to do this." Temari said but little did she know while Naruto was school she would soon find that book her savior from boredom.

"Well Temari we would love to stay and chat but we are going to be late to our double movie date so we have to get going." Kiba said trying to pull Hinata off of Temari's bad only to have Neji tell him he changed the time again only to have Kiba fall face first on the floor causing everyone to bust out laughing but Temari could only laugh softly or her chest would hurt because of her rib cage being sore.

After about two hours of hanging around Temari's room the group left when Lunch came but their was two trays brought to her room one for both Naruto and Temari. So the two had lunch and after Temari took a nap as she was tired from the medicine she was being given. Naruto for just watched as Temari slept but soon fall asleep himself.

* * *

**Okay again I would like you to forgive me for this chapters lateness but I wanted make it as well written as I could. But I hope this chapter will be welcomed with warm hands. **

**Okay, okay I know I left this chapter ending with a WTF moment. But I did not want it to end with him just walking home. besides Kankurou needs to get his payback for what Naruto did to him I think. (Grins evilly)**

**Now I would like to explain a few things. For one Sakura I did not want to bash her because I wanted to make a story where she realized how life is that is why I made her have a harsh life. As for Yūgao I wanted to use her some how so I thought as a gang division cop would be ok. I also wanted to have the small fight between her and Temari just for fun and for Temari is have a rivalry with but that will be explained in a later chapter. And if any one can guess what Yūgao's secret to looking young is leave it in your review. The people who get it right I will put in a list in the beginning of the next chapter.**

**Well thats about it for now again I hope this chapter makes up for it being late.**


End file.
